NaRyuto - The Unwavering Dragon
by HeyWhyNotTryWriting
Summary: Broken. Beaten. See the rise of Naruto Uzumaki, as his unwavering soul allows him to persevere and save the world that had once scorned him. Covers a good portion of the main arcs up until the fourth great shinobi war where it progresses further to my own story. This will be a NaruxHarem fic, not thaaat much bashing, and a lot of drama, action, romance, and jealous girls. OP Naru.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Introductory Notes!**

 **Skip a couple horizontal lines if ya wanna ignore this and go straight to the story**

Rated M for good reason, oh and I don't own Naruto and all that jazz.

Blah blah summary, some angsty stuff, some :( and some :), you know the drill. Action. Dragons. **BUT** I assure you, this is mostly going to be along the lines of yer average action/harem/romance stuff with a lot of kickass Naruto fighting, but also a lot of jealous girls and acidic fruits *cough* sex *cough*

This will be a harem. F Kyuubi, Natsumi Uzumaki (have seen that as a Naruto Sibling name so many times), F Haku (way too pretty to be a male), F Itachi (I can explain I swear), Mei, Yugito, Bratty Snow Princess (yeah I hate her but...I mean she's hot), Anko, Ino, an OC or two, and I will take any suggestions you readers have.

A few other things besides some genders will be altered, like the fact that Kyuubi was never in Kushina. Naruto will be OP, not godlike, but OP. Akatsuki will be a thing, but there will be a lot of OP people too.

 **Oh** and this first chapter is all exposition so none of the aforementioned stuff yet, but oh well. Please bear with it!

* * *

 **Me:** Pop quiz, why is Naruto different from a window?

 **You:** ...I'm a reader. This is your story, YOU are the one that knows the answer

 **Me:** You sure? You that dumb?

 **You:** ...um. Sure, whatever, just answer your own question.

 **Me:** Well, ya see, when I break the window with a rock, it's broken. Lost. But ya hit Naruto with a rock, he's alright. Unwavering, eh? This is the theme of this story!

 **You:** ...that was the biggest load of bull I've ever heard, he's a ninja how does a rock do anything?

 **Me:** YOU INSULTING IWAGAKURE?

 **You:** ...just...just get on with the story.

 **Me:**...welp, without further ado...Ahem! (takes a deep breath) Well, let me tell you a story...

* * *

October 10th, Konohagakure. The moonlit streets of the ninja village were empty. The hilltops were silent, save for the rustling autumn trees dancing to the graceful wind's tune, its leaves gliding towards the fields and paths. Though scenic to most, this was a common occurrence in Konoha, likely the origin of its name. One particularly beautiful orange leaf got picked up by a sudden gust, flying over the Hokage Monument and glancing down at the village. This same gust was picked up from a certain blonde shinobi in a small cottage outside the village. Something about it felt...unnatural. He gave a sigh and brushed away the thought. He enjoyed the peace, and didn't want anything to ruin it.

"MINATO YOU BASTARD GET THE FUCK OVER HERE" screamed a woman in agony, grunts and cries of pain filling the room.

Minato turned and shook his head _'Peace...sigh'_

"Yes honey, I'm here for you." he gave a smile as he stood next to the bed with one Tsunade Senju. After all, being the Hokage had its perks, including having the BEST medic in the world deliver your baby. Well that, and she was related to Kushina.

"AAAHHHHH! Really honey? AAAARGH FUCK YOU DID THIS TO ME! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NO MORE KIDS LAST TIME!" she screamed, causing the aforementioned shinobi and their anbu guards to sweatdrop at the shift in demeanor. Well, who could blame her? She's shoving a living being out of her - okay moving on.

"But of course, my darling! I'm the strongest man in this village, you can count on me!" he exclaimed with a brilliant smile.

"Tsunade-sama! I think I see its head!" urged a nurse.

And just like that, the mighty Minato Namikaze had fallen in battle. Childbirth - 2. Father - 0. Game, set, match. RIP the Yondaime.

"Tch...boys." muttered Tsunade, getting a chuckle from Kushina Uzumaki, the wife of the hokage, before the screaming continued.

* * *

"I think that went well!" exclaimed Minato, smiling ear to ear as he cradled a crying Naruto in his arms, causing a tick mark to make its debut on Kushina's forehead. _'Tch. He was passed out the entire time, went well MY ASS dattebane!'_

Her displeasure was cut short as she was handed her baby boy, an ear-splitting grin plastered on her face as she whispered to him. "Hello my baby boy, mommy loves you very much! I'm so happy...bless kami-sama...Natsumi, come here" she cooed, as Tsunade brought a 1-year old girl over to the bed "say hello to your little brother honey...Minato what's wrong?" she questioned, noticing the serious look on the Yondaime's face.

"It's nothing, I just...have...this feeling that something bad will happen." he muttered, eyeing a certain orange leaf floating in the sky before him. It danced in the air before him before slowly ending its descent...and once the leaf made contact with the ground, the very Earth seemed to quake, a resounding boom echoing throughout the surrounding forest. Minato's eyes bulged as he stared at the leaf, perplexed at how such a small leaf could cause such an earthquake. His wife seemed to pick up on his train of thought and sweatdropped _'My husband is an idiot. It's official, he's an idiot.'_

However, all of their eyes narrowed as they heard another boom. One after another in rhythmic succession. It was only after the Hokage heard the first roar that he realized the issue at hand. He turned to the room's occupants, now filled with his most trusted Anbu and Jounin that noticed the trouble. He took in a deep breath before addressing his ninja forces. As a war hero he understood the need for charisma and confidence, but as he opened his mouth to rally his ninja, only one thought came out.

"...Fuck."

* * *

"KEEP FIGHTING! WE MUST SURVIVE UNTIL THE YONDAIME ARRI- AAAAHHHHH" screamed the jounin commander before he was struck by one of the fireballs raining from the sky.

"SHIT! Gr...This is SUCH a drag" one Shikaku Nara said, a grim look on his face as the beast, now identified as the Kyuubi, gathered a dense sphere of chakra in front of its jaws, clearly about to launch this attack towards the village. Nobody wanted to fathom the amount of destruction it would cause as they all braced for impact at its launch.

 **"DIE NINGEN!"** roared the beast, launching the attack at tremendous speed.

Everyone, including the Kyubi, had a look of shock at a huge explosion...from behind the mountains. The Ino-Shika-Cho trio narrowed their eyes, before the genius Nara's visage softened into a smirk. "Took ya long enough...Minato. But thanks for teleporting that bomb, the village lives to fight on."

The Yellow Flash landed next to his shinobi and gave a nod. "I apologize for the delay, but I will now take care of this. What's our status?"

Inoichi Yamanaka was quick to answer "Lord Sandaime has taken a company of jounin and anbu to combat the beast. All lower ranking ninja are currently evacuating the civilians."

"Jiraiya-Sensei and Tsunade are with my family right now (AN: notice how he didn't mention Naruto to anyone). This means that there is only one other Kage level ninja available to take on this beast..."

"You couldn't mean..." stuttered Choza.

"Hai. As the Hokage, it is my responsibility to protect this village. Shikaku! From this point forward, you are appointed Jounin Commander of Konoha! Now, as my final order, EVACUATE THIS VILLAGE! I want no more casualties than we've already had, do you hear me?" he brazenly commanded to the now emotional trio. They knew what that meant. He was going to sacrifice his life to take down that beast.

"No more casualties, eh? I wish that were a reality..." choked out Shikaku. He hugged Minato, the other two following suit, before continuing "it was honor...Lord Yondaime. I will fulfill my duty, as much of a drag as it may be..."

"Arigatou. Now go! I will take care of the Kyuubi." he received three nods as they took off to find the other ninja to assist in evacuating the citizens. He bit his thumb and flashed through handsigns at godly speeds. " **Kuchiyose no Jtusu!** (summoning jutsu)" With a large plume of smoke, a gigantic toad entered the battlefield.

 **"Minato?! What do you want, I was in the middle of a poker game with Gamake-..."** the mighty Gamabunta paused to take a puff from his pipe as his eyes glanced over to the mighty mass of chakra before him. **"Minato, have I ever told you that being your summon has been horrible on my blood pressure?"** causing the yellow flash to give a sheepish laugh.

"I'll have to make it up to you with some sake." he said before glaring at the kyuubi. "Demon! I know you can hear me," he shouted. "The bijuu are said to be incredibly intelligent so I know you understand me as well. WHY are you attacking us?"

 **"I am a being of chakra. I need a sustainable source to survive, and your village just happened to be the grocery store that I intend to stock up at this time. There is another...way...of obtaining the chakra necessary for us to survive in the wild. But I'm not like my slut of a sister, Nibi, who seems to think being a succubus is 'cool.' And I REFUSE to be caged up. Now DIE!"** shouted the female kitsune, before launching a massive ball of fire.

" **Suiton: Daibafaku no Jutsu!** (water release: great waterfall) **"** came a female voice landing on the toad's head as a gigantic waterfall countered the flames. "OhaYOOOO Minato-koi" she said quirkily with a smug grin on her face.

Tsunade Senju quickly landed on the toad shortly after. "...sorry Minato, partly on behalf of Kushina for that horrible joke, and partly because I know I was supposed to detain her back in the cottage. She has way too much energy for someone who just gave birth."

"Oh don't worry, I know how stubborn she can be. She IS an Uzumaki after all." he chuckled. "Kushina, I need to do it." he said with a serious face. "I need to seal the kyuubi into Naruto, he's the only newborn and it's the only way to save the village."

The look of horror on Kushina's face told him all he needed to know. "I...you...NO! HE IS OUR SON! WE CAN...we can..." she exclaimed, exasperated...only to realize the truth behind her husband's eyes. It was the only way. She knew it. They all knew it. "*sniff*...Tsunade, please do it. Please perform the summoning"

"...Hai. Ahem...I need to brace myself for this. **Kuchiyose no jutsu: HENTAI no BAKA!** (...Summon: Jiraiya...)" Tsunade said before collecting her thoughts. _'Jiraiya...if you come here right now, I will let you do whatever you want with my tits for a whole day'_ she thought, cringing. Only seconds later, after a bright flash, the toad sage appeared amongst the group with two kids in tow.

"Creepy" said Tsunade.

"How awful..." exclaimed Kushina.

"Sensei, really?" scolded Minato.

" **Why haven't I removed you from the Toad contract...** " boomed Gamabunta

"Whaaaaat?!" exclaimed Jiraiya. "Her tits are HUGE! I don't need the peanut gallery questioning me. I hope nobody has anymore to say"

" **Doton: Taju Doryuheki!** (earth release: multiple mud walls)" shouted the Sandaime Hokage, causing Jiraiya to deadpan, before a massive earth wall coming into sight around the crew, a resounding impact indicating that a fireball had struck it. "YOU DISRESPECTFUL BRATS!" exclaimed The Professor, as his legendary bo staff nailed all the ninja in the face, before he flashed to where jiraiya was, catching the two children with ease. "Honestly, making the old man do all the work." he sighed.

Minato was the first to recover. "Gamabunta, please take on the Kyuubi. Buy us as much time as you can manage." he received a nod from the toad as it jumped beyond the wall to engage in combat, as Minato flashed the gang to a hidden location. "Tsunade, you are to take Natsumi with you on a journey, I will need you to be a sensei as well as a mother..." causing the others to turn to Kushina with wide eyes.

"Minato can only use his fuinjutsu to seal half of the Kyuubi into Naruto. That be unstable, and would likely not bode well for our sochi. Being an Uzumaki, I'm the best suited to aid in the other half of the sealing." she explained through tears, hugging her mentor for the last time.

"As for Naruto..." Minato stated, shifting his attention to his predecessor and sensei. "Jiraiya-sensei, I know as his godfather you will want to take care of Naruto, just as Tsunade is for Natsumi. But with the death of myself and Kushina, Konoha will be weakened greatly. I need you to maintain your spy network for the village's sake." getting a stern, yet remorseful nod from the pervy sage. "Sarutobi-sama...I hate to ask this of you, but please take the hat once more until there is someone worthy of the tile."

"Minato-kun, I am growing old. Please don't make me do this...with the White Fang's tragic death, the list of candidates has grown short, but Shikaku Nara would make a fine Hokage, wouldn't you say?" questioned The Professor.

"Hai, he's a fantastic strategist" said Kushina.

"His skills with his bloodline are phenomenal" added Tsunade.

"He is renowned throughout the elemental nations for his battle prowess, I'd say he's a great candidate" Jiraiya said, nodding in agreement with his sensei.

"...umm...uhh...I kinda...made him...Jounin Commander...already..." the yellow flash squeaked out, causing the other ninja to fall over anime-style, subsequently getting a laugh from the two brats at their funny behavior. "Anyways...please, you will need to watch over Naruto and take care of the village, I know I am asking a lot but please...also, Natsumi already has the family name, and will undoubtedly be targeted for it. However, I trust that being with THE Legendary Sucker - OW that hurt Tsunade-sama - will deter enemies. Since Naruto being my son isn't widely known, I'd like his heritage to be hidden until he is at least a Chuunin, or if one of you deem him ready."

" **MINATO! I'M SORRY BUT I CAN'T KEEP THIS UP, SHE'S COMING FOR Y-"** The toad boss couldn't even finish his sentence as he poofed out of existence.

" **NINGEN YOU HAVE OUTSTAYED YOUR WELCOME ON THIS EARTH, NOW ALLOW ME TO HARVEST THE CHAKRA I NEED BY KILLING YOU! DIE!"**

With a nod, the two parents flashed through handseals at a speed where even jounin would not even be able to follow with their eyes, all the while gazing into each other's eyes lovingly.

"I love you, Minato. Forever. **Fuinjutsu: Shiki Fujin** (Sealing Jutsu: Death reaper seal)"

"And I love you, Kushina. Always. **Fuinjutsu: Hakke no Fuin Shiki** (Sealing Jutsu: Eight Trigram Sealing) **"**

It was over in an instant. Just like that, one of the world's worst crises had been averted...and two of the most powerful shinobi to have ever lived were dead. Tsunade caught the body of Kushina as Jiraiya did the same for Minato, grief evident on their visage. The Professor looked upon the crying Naruto and shed some tears himself. He could only pray to Kami that everything would work out.

* * *

 ** _NINE YEARS LATER, KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO_**

* * *

Work out. The old man had always told him to exercise, but this was definitely not the way he wanted to do so. He darted into alleyway after alleyway, cutting corners to try to avoid as many members of the mob as he could until the ANBU arrived like they always did. It was October 10th, his birthday and worst nightmare come true. Dodging sloppily thrown kunai, he scaled a building and took to the rooftops. Normally, the elderly hokage was able to keep things at bay, but with his diminishing age and growing responsibilities, there was no way Hiruzen Sarutobi was able to regulate everyone. Especially not on this day, the anniversary of the Kyuubi Attack.

He was only nine years old, but was more knowledgable than the entire crowd out for his blood. He knew who his parents were. He went to see his jiji and demand answers when he found out he was the kyuubi container. He fondly reminisced about his first encounter with her.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**_

* * *

"Ugh...where am I?

 **"You're in your mindscape, Naru-kun"** came a feminine voice.

Naruto's eyes turned to the cage behind him and took in her features, her crimson red hair, scarlet eyes, and shapely figure burned into his eyes and memories, taking his breath away. "a-ano...who are you? Why is such a beautiful girl here?"

 **"I am the Kyuubi no Yoko! The queen of the bijuu and the most powerful existence to grace this world...and a total bombshell, if your reaction is any indication"** she finished with a wink, causing Naruto to blush despite the circumstances...that is, until what she said had settled in.

"The Kyuubi...as in the one who attacked the village all those years ago? I thought you were killed!"

 **"Please, like any human could kill me. Your fourth 'hokage,' as you like to say, sealed me into you. And here we are"**

"So I am a demon...no wonder they all hate me." he spoke in a dead tone, finally realizing why the village scorned him.

 **"NO!"** the kyuubi roared, disorienting the poor boy. After all, hearing such a deep, demonic boom coming from a small, slender enchantress was too much to handle for anyone. **"You are not a demon, the only demons are THEM. And me, but that's besides the point. It's not your fault Naruto."**

"But-" Naruto was interrupted by her pulling him into an embrace, shocking him.

 **"I know you've had a tough life, and I've been doing my best to heal you every time you were injured"** she said, causing Naruto's eyes to widen in admiration and gratitude. **"Though I can't claim much credit, I am the reason for your pain after all."** she muttered with a downcast expression. **"...but at the very least you won't be alone, ne? I'll be here for you!"** she said with a smile that...almost...looked like a smirk? Though Naruto didn't notice this.

Years of suffering showed itself in his eyes, as his mental dam broke due to the kindness she was showing him. It was completely new for him. "Arigatou *sniff* A...arigatou, kyuubi-san." he cried joyfully as he collapsed in her arms.

 **"I'll take care of you, and give you the love you never had from now on, Naru-kun"** she said softly, causing a genuine smile to spread across his face as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK NO JUTSU...KAI**_

* * *

"Damn! A dead end!" he exclaimed, turning to face the mob that had caught up with him, seemingly thanks to the man in front, likely a retired shinobi.

"YOU! KYUUBI! YOU KILLED OUR BELOVED FOURTH! MY WIFE! MY DAUGHTER! AND COUNTLESS OTHERS! ITS TIME TO FACE RETRIBUTION YOU BEAST!" he screamed as he attacked. Dodging the kunai, Naruto jumped to scale the buildings like he had previously. Turning his back, he failed to notice the man's smirk.

" **NINPO: KAGEMANE NO JUTSU** (Ninja Art: Shadow Imitation Technique)" shouted the man, apparently a member of the Nara clan, as his shadow paralyzed the young blonde, allowing the crowd to bind him further with ropes before torturing the poor boy.

He was stabbed in the stomach repeatedly, enduring the pain before he regenera...ted...he wasn't healing. The kyuubi wasn't healing him. _'Oi, kyuu-chan, why aren't you AAAAAAH'_ the pain was overwhelming as a civilian took a torch and slammed it into his stomach.

So why wasn't the kyuubi healing him? Simple, she was observing the seal. For some reason, it had weakened, likely due to the physical abuse to his stomach from the villagers. ' _ **perfect...'**_ she thought. Now just to break him mentally too.

 **"Sorry ningen, I don't deal with bratty shrimps. You actually thought I gave a shit about you? Please, why would I?"** she growled, shocking the boy. **"I just had to cozy up to you, 'Naru-kun,' so that your bond would weaken the seal and then I can BE FREE! HAHAHA"**

"...w-why?" the poor boy stammered, choking on the most painful sobs in his life. "I thought y-you were the one w-who would l-love me forever and ever, right?" he questioned, his eyes begging for confirmation. **_'come on, one more push'_** thought the kyuubi.

 **"HAHAHAHA, dream on brat. You were nothing but my container. I could have broken out earlier but I wanted to absorb some chakra from you. Uzumaki have quite the pool. "**

"Then...THEN YOU'RE THE REASON I'M FAILING AS A NINJA! Y..you're taking my chakra...I don't...I can't" he said with hollow eyes.

 **"Please, spare me the drama. Face it brat, you haven't been loved and you NEVER WILL BE!"**

"...no..." his mind flashed back to the villagers scowling at him. "No..." the thought of Sakura rejecting his love for...Sasuke-teme. "NO..." the pain of all the beatings, stabs, and torture he was subjected to by the village. "NOOOOOO **OOOOOOO**!" And just like that, the dam broke. This was the state Naruto was in when the ANBU arrived with the Hokage. He was screaming his lungs out, shaking uncontrollably, the Hokage struggling to restrain him. Shikaku Nara looked to the mob and saw the man from earlier, one Hiro Nara, as his eyes narrowed. Without even weaving any handsigns, a shadow tendril came from Shikaku's profile and ruthlessly stabbed Naruto's main assailant through the chest. It was a brutal execution considering it was his clansman, but was paid little mind compared to what would come next.

 **"YES! THIS IS MY OPPORTUNITY!"** the kyuubi screamed as she seized control of his body, knocking The Professor back before breaking the seal and sending forth her chakra (and subsequently her conscience) out of Naruto's stomach, leaving him a bloody mess. His eyes held an empty, broken look as he let out a soundless scream from all the pain. The crowd, having forgotten about Naruto in light of the current situation, gasped as the kyuubi, in her monstrous kitsune form materialized in front of them, breaking the buildings she rested on, killing all the residents unfortunate enough to be in her way. " **You know, for humans that are supposed to be compassionate, you really suck."** she growled out, before glancing at Naruto. ' ** _I do feel some guilt for harming the brat, but such is life. I'm a far superior being, like hell I'm remaining in a weak vessel. I'm going back to my chakra garden, I've had enough of humans to last me a lifetime. Good grief.'_** with a mighty roar she lept over the village and sped to the distance, disappearing from sight.

The crowd looked at the young blonde sprawled on the dirt, his blood staining the ground and their minds. Naruto kept shaking, tears and blood flowing without end, his sobs piercing everyone's ears.

"Wait...the Kyuubi clearly left, so why is he still alive and here? I thought he was the Kyuubi." said one civilian, clearly asking the question on every non-shinobi's mind.

Hiruzen Sarutobi stepped forward and glared at the crowd. "That is the point we were all trying to make." he said through clenched teeth, fighting back the tears that threatened to escape. He was the leader of this village! He could show no weakness! "He was every bit as human as EVERY ONE OF YOU. No, MORE so. You all have been the true demons, tormenting this boy that SAVED ALL OF OUR LIVES!" he screamed. The crowd was visibly shaken, the men with haunted, horrified expressions, some women even falling to their knees and sobbing. It was instantaneous, as if a genjutsu had been simultaneously lifted from every one of them. This undeniable proof that this boy was human sent waves of guilt over the village. Both the shinobi and the stronger villagers that maintained some form of composure would soon lose it as they turned to the Hokage kneeling with the boy in his arms.

"H-hi Hokage-jiji...*sniff* am I really that much of a demon?" he questioned before coughing up gobs of blood.

"NO! Naruto, you clearly know about the Kyuubi, it is the demon, not you!" cried the Hokage, his tears reflecting his broken heart, seeing the suffering of this child. But no number of shinobi wars could have steeled him for the words that came next.

"If I'm not a demon, then why does nobody love me?" he cried, before going limp in his grandfather-figure's arms. As more and more became aware of what had happened, a colossal wave of sorrow washed over the village. There was no denying it.

Naruto...was dead.

* * *

 **Hm...wonder what's next? I mean really, how am I gonna recover from this one? Is the story going to end before it starts? Idk, the only way to see how the story plays out is if y'all read, review, and fav/follow and that stuff so...yeah :P**

 **Til next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo, figured I'd frontload. Busy with another story and college and all, get some content out while I can.**

 **Welcome back to Naryuto! Finishing up the exposition here, and we'll get onto the good stuff soon! Some girl action and onto the real story starting next chapter! As always, I don't own Naruto or basically anything. Woot.**

 **Lets start with addressing reviews! Thank you for doing such, it means a lot to me!**

 **DragonPony022 - Naruto isn't going to be a forgiving saint, nor is he going to be a little priss like canon Sasuke who is hellbent on revenge.** **It'll be a happy middle ground, I promise you that. I did mention FKyuubi being in the harem, she will most definitely be one of the latest, if not the last addition to the harem, and she will also be suffering..in what way, to what degree, I won't disclose just yet. Mwahahaha**

 **Adjuster - Well we'll see how well I fight my way out of that corner ;)**

 **Bankaizen - I'll take that as a compliment, and thank you :)**

 **Goretti Moretti - Order up! :P**

 **Feggo - Thank you very much :D Here ya go**

* * *

 _ **Last time on NaRyuTo!**_

* * *

"If I'm not a demon, then why does nobody love me?" he cried, before going limp in his grandfather-figure's arms. As more and more became aware of what had happened, a colossal wave of sorrow washed over the village. There was no denying it.

Naruto...was dead.

* * *

The crowd was silent, as if they were placed in some strange genjutsu. Because they were. Even the ANBU, Shikaku Nara, and the notable Jounin were caught in the spell. Noticing the spike in chakra, The Professor moved to release the genjutsu on his village, but his mobility had been a victim of old age. Even though he was still one of the fastest men alive, he was no match for a S-rank nin anymore, and thus fell victim to the assailant that landed in front of him.

 **"KOTOAMATSUKAMI!** (distinguished heavenly gods) **"** _'please forgive me, Hokage-sama'_

"Not the trip home that you expected, ne Itsumi-chan?" asked a second shadow that flew down to join the identified Ichizokugoroshi no Itsumi, the Clan-Killer Uchiha (AN: Told ya to expect F Itachi). She received a glare, to which she put her hands up in defense. "Sorry, I know that's rough territory. Anyways, we came here to capture the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki but...clearly that didn't go as planned."

"...hn." was the only reply she got. Itsumi Uchiha was too busy staring at the prone figure of Naruto, a look of remorse on her face. _'gomenasai Minato-Sensei. Kushina-Sensei. Kakashi-taichou and I let you down. We all let you down...'_

"You seem rather attached to him Itsumiiin...I understand why though, even I'm sort of drawn to him. He reminds me so much of Muku."

Itsumi glanced at her partner, her white hair covering her Kusagakure headband with a horizontal line scratched in, a green bandana tied around her arm. "You're right, Ryuzetsu-chan. Our parents were very very close...back when I was in ANBU, I was assigned as his protector. I grew to see him as the little brother I never had" she bit out.

( **AN:** Yep. Sasuke is Sasuki (but why did I say Sasuke-teme in the last chapter? HMMM. Haha, we'll see ;) The Uchiha sisters and Haku are the only genderbends though, don't worry. Oh and **Ryuzetsu is from the Naruto: Blood Prison** movie if ya need to look her up, though her story's altered a TINY bit)

"Looks like I'm going to have to accelerate my plans far before I had anticipated. Ryu-chan...you're loyal to me, right? Even if I were to betray Akatsuki?" she asked, shocking her partner before the latter composed herself.

"Ne, Sumi-Chan, do you remember when I first joined? You were the one who saved me from the Blood Prison when my foolish plan for vengeance blew up in my face and it seemed as if the world was ending. I still have nightmares of Satori, you know. I only pray that nobody else would have to see and fight that demon." she explained, shuddering at the mere mention of her haunted past. "Anyways, the ONLY reason I joined Akatsuki was to travel and fight alongside you. You're practically my sister, Itsumi-nee." she exclaimed with a pump of her fist and a winking smile, causing the normally stoic Uchiha to chuckle.

"Arigatou Ryu-nee" she said with a teasing tone, before becoming serious. "Listen, we are leaving the Akatsuki's evil scheme. Let's start by destroying our rings, that'll help set them back and hopefully free us from their grasp." They both tossed their rings in the air, forming handseals as they spoke:

" **Katon: Onidori!** (fire release: demon lantern) **" "Katon: Karyu Endan!** (fire release: fire dragon bullet) **"**

A small flame ghost and a gigantic fire dragon consumed their respective rings as Ryuzetsu sweatdropped "Um...isn't that..um...extreme overkill, Uchi-chan?"

"...I always hated Akatsuki...and stop changing nicknames every time you address me."

"But they're clever" she said with a pout.

"I WILL use Tsukuyomi on you if you don't shut the fuck up." she glared, immediately silencing the white-haired beauty as she looked down...and pouted even more. With a sigh, Itsumi continued explaining their situation. "We're turning on some of the most powerful ninja alive. Orochimaru did so in the past and he wasn't pursued to a great extent, but just in case, there is someone we can ally ourselves with to bolster our chances of living safely."

"Oh? Who who who?" she asked, bouncing around as if she were a kid trying to predict a Christmas present.

"Jiraiya of the Sannin. I was his contact in Akatsuki."

"WAIT A MINUTE, THIS ISN'T JUST A RANDOM CHANGE OF HEART?! YOU WERE A SPY THE ENTIRE TIME AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?"

"...duh."

Ryuzetsu did a fantastic fish impression and after five minutes of letting the shock fade, just filed it under her list of crazy ninja shit. "Okay whatever, so we meet him and then what?"

"The three of us train Naruto, take jobs for money, I really don't know. He'll know what to do." Itsumi said, stretching her sore limbs.

"Oh okay, sounds like a pla- WAIT WHAT HE'S DEAD WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WE CAN'T...revive...him...Oh hell naw" Ryuzetsu trailed off seeing Itsumi's serious look. "You're really giving your eye for him?"

"Hai, when I implanted Shisui's powerful eye, I kept my other Sharingan eye in a seal just in case. Who knew I'd be using it for such a thing..and so early. Anyways, you know the drill right? We talked about this before in case we ever lost an important comrade."

"Yeah yeah yeah, if you are present and ready right at the time of the death, you can use the Izanagi straight up to bend reality to your will, but that doesn't work if it's been even minutes since the death or if you haven't seen it personally. In that case I use my Dragon Life Reincarnation which would normally kill me, but throughout the process, you use your Izanagi to reverse my death. Ya know I'll follow you in anything, but if you mess up it's my neck on the line, why are we - and by we I mean me - risking so much for a no-name brat? He lost the Kyuubi already, what's special about him?" the Kusa nin asked out of curiosity.

"He's the unknown child of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki." Itsumi casually said as if it was common knwoledge.

"Hmm...where have I heard those names before..." Ryuzetsu pondered before her gaze turned towards the Hokage Monument, causing her jaw to drop yet again. Yep. She pulled out the list of crazy ninja shit and a pencil. "Sigh...fine, fine, you ready Itsumi-chan?"

"Always." she replied, activating her Sharingan.

"Sigh. Let's just get this over with." Ryuzetsu and Itsumi gave each other a swift nod before molding amounts of chakra that would take out the entirety of an average jounin's reserves for their respective jutsu.

 **"Ryumei Tensei!** (Dragon life reincarnation)" Ryuzetsu shouted, as she began to glow with a bright white aura, before channeliing chakra and life force into Naruto. Meanwhile, as the Uchiha began to clear her mind and concentrate her chakra into her eye, she was carefully monitoring her partner's vitals with the mandatory basic medical training that Itsumi received back in ANBU. _'almost...almost...he's almost revived which mean's she's almost dead...almost...Ryuzetsu you fucking tank die you bitch...almost...jesus can she revive a person without losing her life, that's overpowered as fuck. Fuck. Wait FUCK she's dying here we go'_ **"Izanagi!"** and just like that, the dying Ryuzetsu was pulled back into the real world due to the distortion of reality.

Panting, the two girls high-fived each other before turning to the young boy. An unspoken question was tossed onto the discussion table as the two communicated with their eyes. They each balled their fists and attacked each other.

"RAAAAAAGH ITSUMI!"

"RYYUUUUUZETSUUUUUUUU!"

"JAN!"

"KEN"

"PO!"

* * *

"You're a bitch." muttered Ryuzetsu with a sour expression on her face and an unconscious Naruto on her back.

"Hey, I'm the cripple here" Itsumi said, as she glanced over with her eye. Singular. "Plus rock beats scissors" she said, sticking her tongue out at her comrade. "I'm writing to Jiraiya right now, stop distracting me."

"Stop distracting me" Ryuzetsu mimicked, before she noticed her luggage shifted. Signaling her partner and walking to a nearby tree for shelter, she set the boy down against the trunk and stood in front, as Itsumi knelt down beside him.

Naruto woke up disoriented. "Where am I?" he shook his head, his eyes adjusting to the light. He glanced forward and saw a woman with a gorgeous figure, her white silky hair shining in the sun. "An angel...I must be dead" he said to himself, earning a blush from the woman that he was too groggy to notice.

"No, you're very much alive, Naruto." came a voice from his right, causing him to turn and see the girl next to him.

"Weasel-chan?" he questioned, earning a nod from the shocked Uchiha.

"Hai, but how did you know Naru-kun?" she asked, noting the fact that he winced at the nickname.

"I don't know...you just felt...familiar I guess? And I connected it to the presence of the ANBU that always saved me when I was younger." _'so he's a sensor...interesting, we'll have to take this into consideration for training.'_ Itsumi pondered as Naruto's face suddenly lit up in realization "Oh, and Weasel-Chan?"

"Call me Itsumi-nee, I always considered you a little brother." she said as she ruffled his blonde locks.

"H-Hai, Itsumi-nee...Arigatou, I know it must have been hard protecting me all that time." he stuttered with a blush, triggering something within the stoic woman beside him _'h-he's so cute...'_ He soon turned to the figure looking down above him as he glanced up and down her figure, before becoming transfixed at a certain spot.

"What is it, brat?" the woman asked.

"..hm...panties..." muttered Naruto before he acquiesced to the need to sleep. Itsumi sprang to action as she tackled her partner to the ground.

"LET ME GO UCHIHA-SAMA"

"Stop changing the way you address me."

"I'M GOING TO"

"You're not going to kill him."

"BUT SUUUUU-CHAAAN!" she screamed in exasperation.

" **TSUKUYOMI!"** she growled, her comrade falling with an "Eep!" and a thud. With a sigh, she sealed the message she had been working on before conjuring a crow. "Take this to Jiraiya-sama" she said, before turning to her two friends. She shook her head and started to walk towards her destination, summoning two shadow clones without handsigns to carry the two that were knocked out. "Yep," she said glancing up to the sky as she reminesced about the recent events. "Some crazy ninja shit indeed."

* * *

 _'Dear Pervert,_

 _Konoha has been worse to Naruto than we expected, due to circumstances I'm not completely familiar with, it seems the Kyuubi exploited Naruto's physical and mental weakness (and by weakness I mean he was tortured) in order to escape. This definitely killed him, but my partner and I were able to revive him. I have used genjutsu of extreme potency to prevent anyone seeing the revival of Naruto. In addition to this, I have used one of my trump cards on lord Sandaime. I can influence him a bit, possibly to schedule a meeting with him if we desire the integration of myself and Naruto back into Konoha. It's up to him though, I doubt he wants to return to such a place. Anyways, the details of our jutsu will not be disclosed in this letter just in case, but know that I will be seeking a medic-nin's help for surgery. I wonder if Tsunade-sama is available? Regardless, due to the recent events I found it prudent to remove myself from Akatsuki. I will meet you in the ruins of Uzushiogakure no Sato at noon on October 13th. Its remote location will be beneficial for numerous reasons._

 _-Crow'_

"Hm...seems like this period of peace will be short lived." _'damn Konoha...what's Sarutobi-sensei thinking?'_ thought the toad hermit, infuriated by the fact that Minato and Kushina's last will hadn't been seen through. He, and all of the others who made a vow, had failed them. "Sorry ladies, you'll have to make do without me. I have business to attend to." he said, losing his goofy perverse demeanor as he vanished from the brothel.

* * *

 _ **October 13th, Three days after Naruto's death**_

"Oi oi, what is this place? Why are we here?" questioned a confused blonde brat.

"This, Naruto, is your home. You mentioned that you knew of your heritage?" Itsumi asked, earning a nod. "Well, welcome to the land of the Uzumaki, Uzushiogakure. This ruined temple is part of the remains of the village, when it was attacked jointly by Kumo, Kiri, and Iwa. As for why we're here..." she sighed, running a finger through her long, shiny raven locks. "we're supposed to meet Jiraiya of the Sannin, your godfather and protector of Konoha. Once we fill him in, he should be able to help us train you and find a way to carry on with our lives.

"Well where is he?" he huffed out.

"He's probably distracted, chasing after some girls. Sigh. That pervert." muttered Itsumi.

"Some protector of Konoha he is." chimed Ryuzetsu, a look of disgust on her face. She hated perverts. ' _hmm...panties'_ she shook her head with a blush. She should hate the blonde brat for peeking on her! Even if it was an accident! But...she couldn't help but almost...find him cute...with his foxy smile...his thick blonde hair...AARGGGH! She shouldn't have used Ryumei Tensei! How was she supposed to know that she binds her soul and heart to him too? God, if she feels this way now, what happens when he grows up? Will she fall in lo-

Her thoughts were interrupted when Naruto growled. "Protecting konoha...like they deserve what he does...what I..did." he bitterly spat out.

"Oi, Naruto. A lot of us have given up a lot for the sake of the village." said the Uchiha.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT SUFFERING, DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LIVE TO PROTECT THEM ONLY FOR THEM TO SCORN YOU?" he exploded.

"SHUT UP BRAT! I DO, IN FACT I FIT THAT DESCRIPTION TO THE LETTER! WHAT DO I KNOW ABOUT SUFFERING? LET ME SHOW YOU! **TSUKUYOMI!"**

* * *

"...wh-where are we?"

"My memories...just watch" said Itsumi, causing Naruto to turn back to the room in front of him...and seeing another Itsumi.

"Shisui! Don't do it!" cried the Itsumi illusion.

"No, it's not safe for my eye to still exist...I've been greatly weakened, and am now left vulnerable, ripe for the picking. Damn that Danzo...beware Itsumi-chan, for Konoha is going to live through dark times." he began, taking a deep breath before swiftly jamming his fingers into his eyesocket, and pulling out his unique sharingan eye, letting a loud scream of pain out. Naruto promptly lost his lunch. "I hope this helps you in your journey, cousin. It was an honor to fight beside you as my best friend" he said, creating a storage seal before tossing it to Itsumi. "Goodbye."

"WAIT SHISUI NO DON'T-" she screamed before he smiled at her, falling backwards down the cliff, the only sounds in the forest being the roaring waterfall behind them...and somehow, with a piercing sound much louder to Naruto than the powerful force of nature...were Itsumi's sobs.

They then flashed to a dark room, showing a young Itsumi holding a sword to her father's back

"Itsumi-chan, I see you have made your decision. I understand your position, and while I do not agree, I am proud of you. You have grown up to be a beautiful an powerful ninja." one Fugaku Uchiha stated, a smile gracing his normally passive face. "I could not ask for a better daughter" he said, a tear escaping his eyes. Itsumi was visibly shaking, tears streaming down her face as she used her other hand to cover her mouth, preventing her sobs from reaching his ears. As if fate wasn't cruel enough already, Fugaku heard this and sighed. "Itsumi! Do not fret! We are ninja! We are prepared to die. Prepared to kill."

"H-hai..Otou-san..." she cried, plunging her sword into his back, piercing him through his heart.

"That's...my girl..." he said, falling down with a thud. Her father was dead. By her hands. Just as she was about to turn, she heard the door open.

"Kaa-san...you shouldn't be here" Itsumi said with an empty, yet horrified expression on her face as she pointed her shortsword at her mother.

"Hai...you need to kill me too, right? I wasn't involved with the coup, but I did see this. Ne, Itsumi." she said, crying due to seeing her eldest daughter's broken state. "I'm not mad at you, just as your father wasn't...it's just the opposite. Please, take care of your sister" she said, stepping towards her. "I love you, my beautiful baby girl. I only wish you didn't have to suffer alone." She pushed herself onto her daughter's blade, smearing the blood on Itsumi's ANBU armor as she brought her into a hug. "Be strong, love. Always remember, your father and I will be watching. And you...won't..be...alone." she muttered, her life leaving her.

"No...NOOOOO!" Itsumi screamed, dropping the blade, and the only thing holding her mother up. They fell to the ground together, as she grabbed her head with a horrified - no, traumatized look on her face, and screamed.

* * *

"G-gomenasai Itsumi-nee. I had no idea...you were the one who massacred the Uchiha...I didn't know...just like a lot of things" he bawled as he clenched his fist. "I don't know what it's like to lose family, because I didn't really have one...but even though you lost yours, doesn't mean you don't have one now!" he exclaimed, wiping his tears.

"It's okay Naruto, you didn't know" she said, wiping her tears as well. No matter how strong she may be, she couldn't go through that without being emotionally devastated. Nobody could. "But what do you mean by that last part, Naruto?"

"You said it yourself, right Itsumi-nee? I'm going to be your brother, and I'll protect you and your heart til the day I die!" he said with a bright smile, causing the normally stoic girl to blush.

"..t-thank you..Naruto...kun." she said with a smile, as Naruto suddenly had a realization. Her mother talked about Itsumi having a sister..but that would mean... _'Sasuke is a girl?! No fucking way!'_ thought Naruto, crying at the scene in front of him but still astute enough to pick up on that. _'explains why he...er...she never responded to any girls. WAIT, I KISSED A GIRL!?'_ he thought before Ryuzetsu interrupted.

"Alright you two, stop with the sap, the old man has arrived" chimed Ryuzetsu, having sensed a massive chakra signature in the temple.

"About time, Ero-sama. What took you so long? I said noon." said Itsumi with a glare.

"I got...um...sidetracked. Yeah. Sidetracked." muttered Jiraiya sheepishly.

"Whatever, Jiraiya-sama, let me fill you in on what happened." began Itsumi...

-two minutes later-

"FUCKING HELL!" Jiraiya seethed. "DAMN UNGRATEFUL WORMS! Will of fire my ass, when I GET TO THEM"

"Hold up Jiraiya-sensei, I was just as mad as you. But we need to look forward...I trust Naruto doesn't want to return to Konoha?" getting a firm nod and a scowl from the boy. "As of right now, the common belief is that Naruto is dead. I have placed an exceptionally strong and lasting genjutsu on the Sandaime, so if we want to meet with him..."

"Hai, and I can contact Tsunade and your sister, we can travel together and-"

"That won't be necessary, father" said Naruto, earning a shocked look. "You and Itsumi-nee, even Ryu-chan are enough family for me. Nee-chan always protected me as a kid. And I know it was you that always sent me money to survive even when everyone overcharged me for basic necessities. Ryu-chan basically revived me and risked her life" he said, tearing up. "I don't hate my parents, and I don't hate those who didn't directly wrong me. Hokage-jiji always said 'don't waste your energy on hating others, it's an unproductive lifestyle that only hurts you.' But I'm also not going to forgive them for what they've done." he bit out, the others nodding in understanding.

"Ah shucks" Jiraiya said with a wide grin, rubbing the back of his head "I guess I do get to be a father in this lifetime after all. YOSH! We are going to train you to be the best ninja ever!" he exclaimed with a thumbs-up, causing everyone to smile, the mood effectively restored. "Gaki, channel chakra into this" said the toad sage as he used wind manipulation to float the paper to Naruto. Doing as he was instructed, he shocked the other four inhabitants (...four?!) in the temple as the chakra paper split into several pieces, with one piece wrinkling and then bursting with a spark, another literally BECOMING water, another crumbling away, and another one slightly burning and then turning to ash.

"Holy shit! An extremely strong affinity with water, wind, and lightning AND two affinities with fire and earth! THIS IS FUCKING RIDICULOUS" screamed a shocked Ryuzetsu, also expressing the thoughts on everyone's minds. Itsumi was the first to recover.

"Naruto-kun, when you identified me, you displayed an incredibly powerful sensory skill. Ryuzetsu will be training you in that, as well as Kusa ninjutsu." began the Uchiha. "Meanwhile, I will train you in fire ninjutsu and some other elemental techniques I copied with my Sharingan, as well as genjutsu."

"I taught your father, so I'm the best bet to teach you some of his techniques and mine. I'll also have the toads train you in senjutsu, and maybe even have you sign the contract." added Jiraiya.

"Contracting with the toads won't be necessary, for he has already been bound to the dragon summoning contract simply by being here." said a small dragon from behind a broken pillar, shocking the crew as it stalked forward, steadily growing to be several stories tall.

"...um...what?" asked a flabbergasted Jiraiya. "Surely, Mister Dragon, this can't be so. Aren't contracts supposed to be signed and bound by blood?" getting a huff from the dragon.

"I have been the protector of the Uzumaki clan for centuries, but the last summoner I had was Ashina Uzumaki, well before your time. I only respond to those with a pure soul, and the perseverance to match a dragon's unwavering will. After being evaluated by this decrepit yet powerful temple, I have been bound to him, and will never leave his side. As far as this proposed training session goes, I will train him in elemental ninjutsu, including unique combined transformations. I will also be teaching him Draconian Magic" stated the mighty beast. "Also, I'm female.."

"Oh yeah well I'm still the OG Ryuu in this party" Ryuzetsu joked with a goofy grin and a peace sign.

" **Tsukuyomi"**

"Sigh...you two brats are so immature" muttered Jiraiya, causing everyone to sweatdrop _'and you're one to talk'_ was the unanimous thought. Jiraiya picked up on this and had the decency to blush in embarrassment before continuing. "Itsumi, trap Naruto in a genjutsu to take control and make a blood clone for him" getting a nod as she sped through the handsigns, forming two blonde brats that stared each other down. "The blood clone will come with me and Itsumi to Mount Myoboku, the toads will also be able to help you with your eye Itsumi." he said, earning a grateful bow from the Uchiha. "Meanwhile, the original will go with Ryuzetsu to the dragon's domain. This will remove us from the Elemental Nations, both protecting us and giving the best environment to train."

"We'll make you a S-rank nin in no time at all, Naruto-kun" Itsumi said.

"Ano...Dragon-chan...wh-what's your name? It doesn't feel right addressing you in such a disrespectful way." asked Naruto, digressing with an innocent brilliance that only a child could possess.

"AHAHAHA" the dragon roared with laughter, "I see I made the right choice after all. My name is Rumi, young master. You are the only one I will allow to call me by my name." she vowed, causing a bright smile to appear on Naruto's face.

"Rumi-chan, eh? That's a beautiful name!" he beamed with so much sincerity that it was almost suffocating. And...was that dragon...blushing?

"The bulk of your training will revolve around one unique technique." Jiraiya said, interrupting the moment (AN: tch insensitive hermit).

"What's that?" Naruto asked, confused by the proposition that one thing could hold such influence over his training.

"What do you know about the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu?"

* * *

 _ **TIMESKIP, THREE YEARS OF TRAINING DONE**_ (if I talk about the training, y'all will know what he can do. That's no fun...it's also not fun to read or write)

* * *

"Ne, Naruto-koi, which job should we take now?" Ryuzetsu asked as she turned to ask the leader of their three-man squad. Going by the name of The Heavenly Dragons (AN: Not gonna be a HS DxD crossover, just thought the name was cool), the group had made quite a name for themselves throughout the Elemental Nations. Donned in identical Draconian Masks to hide their identities, save for Naruto's with a Golden face instead of silver, they took jobs for every person and village in the Elemental nations, the only thing that mattered was the pay. Although, they maintained their morals so as to not degrade themselves into being like the Akatsuki. Although there are always two sides to ever conflict, both oftentimes believing themselves to be right, they did their best to research and do what they thought was morally correct.

"We're off to the Land of Snow" the blonde stated, his mask off revealing a handsome, manly face and deep blue eyes. He certainly grew to be a fine shinobi, standing at six feet tall and still growing. His well defined muscles where open for display, wearing only his black cargo pants and shinobi sandals and a cape around him very similar to the fourth hokage's, only it was white and blue with the kanji for "Tempest" on the back. "I hope you two have warm clothes."

* * *

 **As always, please review so I can see how I'm doin, make changes, get feedback, etc. And if you enjoy it, do fav/follow :)**

 **Some notes for y'all. First off, hope my revival is alright with y'all. With regards to Izanagi, a lot of people debate whether or not it can be used to revive other people. Some agree that the sage could, since he used it to freakin make life, but Itsumi definitely isn't and that'd be OP. So I made it so she can reverse a death if she's right there when it happens, because the jutsu is one that bends reality, it shouldn't be limited to just herself.**

 **Ages. Itachi and Ryuzetsu will be between the Rookie nine and Kakashi's group. I'm gonna call this age 20. Kakashi, Anko, Kurenai,etc are all 23ish. The Rookie nine (including Natsumi) are all 17, Naruto by the next chapter, will be 16. A young adult, which people in this age can be attracted to. I'm not going to write a pre-teen kid Naruto being a pimp, that's just "what?"**

 **Exposition is officially over, time for the real action and romance to begin! Til next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Welcome back to Naryuto, folks! Last time we finished the exposition, and are now on to the real deal! Here in the land of snow, what will happen? LET'S FIND OUT. Oh and I don't own jack.**

 **Reviews**

 **Feggo - Yo, yep I read the review right before I finished the last chapter, so I added it in ;) Hahaha. Thanks for reading and comments!**

 **Facebreaker - thank you very much! :)**

 **Now then, onwards! Except for the kids, you guys get to skip to the next bolded section, cuz this is starting off with some naughty stuff. IT'S LEMON TIME!**

* * *

The Heavenly Dragon Trio was currently on a ship on the way to the Land of Snow, having been hired by some old hoot for a handsome sum to protect some actress and the production company. The sailing was smooth, the only rough part coming from a certain couple's room.

"AAAAAH! YES, MM GIVE IT TO ME NARU-KOI, FUCK ME, FUCK YOUR LITTLE SLUT" a feminine voice called out, moaning in ecstasy. This was what one Itsumi Uchiha heard from the room next to hers. Groaning, she shoved her head underneath her pillow, trying to muffle or hopefully even tune out the sounds coming from the next room. "I'M CUUUMMMIIIIIIIIING"

"AARGH GOD FUCKING DAMN IT" screamed Itsumi, flipping over and punching her pillow. Luckily, it didn't cause any additional commotion, since her smacking was in perfect rhythm with the pounding coming from the room next door. The ship they were sailing on definitely did not have soundproofed rooms, much to the dismay of everyone else on board. But nobody had it worse than the girl right next door. She was tired, frustrated, and extremely wet. This was how missions would normally go, she'd sleep in a different room than the bombshell couple that is Naruto and Ryuzetsu. And they'd fuck. All the time. Again and again.

Boy, was she floored when they returned from their training trip only to find that they had become official. Something big must have happened. After all, in their first interaction, Ryuzetsu almost killed the blonde brat for seeing her panties. Now every time they're alone, she strips EVERYTHING off and begs him to fuck her, his big cock pumping in and out of her _'NO! Bad, bad Itsumi!'_ she scolded herself for thinking naughty things about her little brother. But boy did it turn her on. Somewhere along the three years she spent with Naruto, she too fell for the blonde casanova. He was just so...charming. Sincere. Strong. Funny. _Hot_.

 _"Call me Itsumi-nee, I always considered you a little brother."_ FUCK why did she have to say that to him? Naruto exclusively looks at her as a sister, almost worshipping his "super kick-ass Onee-chan" as he liked to say. Chuckling, she was quickly brought out of her reverie by the sound of Ryuzetsu orgasming. Again.

"Fuck morals!" Itsumi seethed, stripping out of the dragon robes that became the trio's icon, unsealing her short sword, removing it from its sheath. She quickly got onto all fours and stabbed the sword into the wooden headboard, not giving half a shit about vandalizing the property. She began to deepthroat the sword, ramming the scabbard into her drenched pussy, all the while fantasizing about our favorite blonde hero. _'MMMMMM! That's right Naruto-kun, UNN UH AAAAAH, Fuck your Onee-chan. That's right, your sister has been a dirty dirty girl, I need to be punished. AAAHHH YES, fuck your sister. Yeah, fuck my pussy, I'm - I'm, oh god I'M CUUUUMING'_ her eyes bulged out of their sockets, differently patterned mangekyo sharingans blaring, burning the sensation into her mind. Satisfied with her release, she suc _cum_ bed to the night and slept, her repressed desires surfacing subconsciously with the last thought before she passed out _'_ _I WILL make Naruto mine.'_

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, in the cabin next door..._**

* * *

"You're quite energetic today, ne Ryu-chan?" asked Naruto with a foxy smirk, which only served to turn on his partner even more as she bounced energetically on his cock.

"MMMM H-hai Naru-koi." she gasped out as she rode him into oblivion. "OHH FUCK I'M CUMMING AGAIN!" she screamed, plopping down on his chest as she stared lovingly into his eyes. "It's just...so many girls have been looking at you, and I wanted to remind you exactly who owns you and this monster of a cock. Speaking of, you didn't cum with me. Naughty naughty boy, we need to fix that don't we?" she mewled as she leant forward to give him a kiss before crawling backwards on the bed, making sure to wiggle her ass in front of him as she moved. She laid herself down with her face in front of his ten inch sword he calls his dick before wrapping her hot, moist mouth around the member.

"Mmmm yeah, just like that babe" Naruto cooed, as he propped himself up with his arms to get a better view of her handiwork, inadvertently causing his core muscles to flex. The view was also improved for Ryuzetsu as her eyes glazed over at the sight of his six-pack and defined chest. She pushed his cock deeper into her throat, causing Naruto to groan before grabbing her head with one of his hands and push her head down on his dick, facefucking her for what seemed like eternity. Finally, deciding she had enough, ascended for a bit of respite before crawling back slowly, licking his chiseled abs all the way up his torso until reaching his face, kissing him again.

"Time for the finale, love." she said as she dropped straight down on his dick, the searing rod reaching her womb as she screamed in pleasure. "MMM suck my tits, play with my body. Make me your toy!" she demanded, leaning closer while riding and grinding him. Not one to disappoint, Naruto latched onto her D-cup jugs and took her left nipple into his mouth, sucking them dry as his right hand played with the other, pinching and massaging, much to her delight.

"Ryu-chan, I'm going to cum soon." he grunted, his hips forcefully bucking up to meet her, speeding up their rhythm.

"Me too Naru-mph" she said, before being muffled with a kiss. She arched her back and tensed as she felt the pressure built up climb over the tipping point. Her pussy clamped down on his searing rod that pumped hot semen deep into her pussy, her mind whiting out with pleasure as she screamed out for the last time that night. At least, that's what the rest of the ship's inhabitants hoped.

* * *

"AND ACTION!" shouted the director, as they continued filming the same scene over and over again due to the renowned actress always stopping to complain about one thing or another. Sometimes it was about the acting, but mostly it was "I want some food" or "I'm thirsty or "I'm tired or "I'm bitchy." Well the last one probably didn't actually happen, but it certainly seemed that way for a trio standing at the bow (front part) of the ship.

"So you two had a restless night" a passersby mentioned to Naruto and Ryuzetsu. "Kept us up a bit too, but it's okay. Keep that passion while you're young!" he said with a smile, causing Naruto to sheepishly smile back and bow apologetically.

Seeing Itsumi glare at her, Ryuzetsu inwardly smirked before turning Naruto's face towards her own, making out with him causing the crew to holler in approval.

"Ah, young love is so sweet" said the manager, Sandayu Asama, the one who hired them. Something about wanting them as protection for their next film in Yukigakure, the Land of Snow. Naruto, however, told his teammates to be careful. Something was extremely fishy about hiring the most expensive and powerful ninja in the Elemental Nations for such a thing. Man was Naruto astute...that is, when he's not reduced to a gooey mess like right now. Speaking of which, he was still sucking face with Ryuzetsu.

The white haired girl, eagerly exploring Naruto's mouth, glanced at a seething Itsumi, her eyes radiating a smug "take that bitch" look, only pissing the Uchiha off even more. Ryuzetsu knew of Itsumi's crush on the young blonde. How could she not see it? She would have been as blind as...well, Naruto. But not only was she taking retribution for all the times Itsumi used Tsukuyomi on her (cough, 47, cough), she was also EXTREMELY possessive of HER man. Don't misunderstand, she loved Itsumi like a sister _'just like Naruto does. Hah.'_ she thought with a devious smirk. But she loved Naruto way more than these people could possibly imagine. Seeing the Uchiha gripping the handle of her sword, she decided to end the torment by breaking the kiss. But of course, she wasn't going to stop completely, settling for latching onto Naruto's arms, causing the man to chuckle.

"Asama-san" Naruto spoke, his deep baritone voice causing the women on the ship to blush.

"Please, just call me Sandayu. What is it Sir Dragon?" he asked, unsure what to call the unnamed ninja.

"Just Naruto is fine" (AN: note that it's just Naruto, he considered Jiraiya a father, but he had no last name. He followed suit) he assured. "We are nearing Yukigakure from the looks of things, what are your orders?"

"Oh? How perceptive of you. Not that I'd expect anything less from you, one of the few S-ranked shinobi that won't slaughter everyone you see for a quick penny."

"You are too kind. Well, since we'll be there in a few minutes, would you like us to take care of the three ninja that are set to ambush us as soon as we dock?"

"WHAT?!" exclaimed many frightened crew members that are now fearing for their lives.

"Oh please, there's no way. He's just bluffing, probably going to pull some lousy trick, and then come back saying he 'took care of them' and ask for compensation. Happens all the time." spat a brat by the name of Lady Yukie.

"Now listen here, you bitch-" began Itsumi, aiming to defend Naruto before Ryuzetsu interrupted her.

"Our leader is a fantastic sensor, with skills that far surpass my own in that field, likely even being a stronger sensor than the Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju. But if you want to die, so be it." she finished, smirking as she saw Itsumi's glare.

"No no, please accept my apology on behalf of Lady Yukie, she must be in a bad mood please excuse her." said Sandayu, frantically trying to salvage what relations he could.

"Please, I understand. Don't fret so much, it'll bring out your wrinkles." started Naruto. "Looks like that conversation wasted enough time. We're here...Guess you'll get to see our "farce" in person...Koyuki-hime." he said, gaining a shocked look from Sanayu and the bitc- I mean lady in question. With that, he jumped onto the icy ridge of the island, his companions following suit. "We know you're there, you three. Now show yourselves." he called out.

"My my, if it isn't the Heavenly Dragons themselves. I'm honored" said a man with long purple hair, presumably the leader of his group. "My name is Nadare, the woman is Fubuki and the big guy is Mizore. We are the three-man squad that serves directly under Doto-Sama" the name registering in the minds of Naruto, Koyuki, and Sandayu.

"The current big man on campus, eh? Kinda pitiful, he's just a jealous brother who attacked his family out of greed." causing Koyuki to turn to him with wide eyes. _'how did he...'_

"Everyone stay on the ship!" screamed Itsumi, as she felt a huge spike of chakra.

" **Hyoton: Tsubame Fubuki** (ice release: swallow snowstorm) **"** came from the pink haired girl, perking Naruto's interest as he began to counter. Without molding handsigns, he molded fire chakra and released his signature beast

 **"Katon: Karyuu Endan** (duh) **"**

As the fiery serpent wrapped around the attack, shielding the ship from the icy blast, Naruto turned to his teammates. "they have chakra armor, making them a bit more...annoying to deal with. Ryu-chan, deal with the leader, Onee-chan you're on the big guy. Looks like I have a date with this bitch." he said as they nodded and disappeared, flashing to the others' location and kicking them away.

" **Katon: Onidoro** (fire release: demon lantern) **"** called Ryuzetsu, sending her signature ghostly flames to the smirking man. He didn't even move as the flames just diminished upon contact, causing her to narrow her eyes. "careful Itsumi, they absorb...chak...ra..." she trailed off, seeing Mizore slumped on the floor, dead. Itsumi sitting on his back.

"Hmm? My genjutsu worked just fine." she said, staring on her fingers as if the fight was nothing. A tick mark appeared on her forehead as she seethed at being shown up in front of Naruto by the one girl she'd consider her rival.

"Wow, I would expect nothing less from Naruto's older **_sister_ " **she taunted, putting extra stress on the Uchiha's title, turning the tables on her. "Well, I guess I should get serious too. After all, not all of us have a kekkei genkai that acts as a crutch" she said, pissing the Uchiha off even more. " **Suiton: Suigadan** (water release: water fang bullet) **"** she shouted, as a water tendril from the surrounding ocean moved at a ridiculous speed, piercing the armor of Nadare, causing him to scowl.

"Well unlike that brainless buffoon, I don't rely exclusively on this toy; I actually have skills to back it up. **Hyoton: Roga Nadare no Jutsu** (ice release: wolf fang avalanche) FACE MY BEASTS!" he exclaimed with a twisted grin as, true to its name, an avalanche of a hundred ice wolves chased them down the mountain towards the ship.

Itsumi was quick to react. " **Doton: Doryuuheki!** (earth release: mud wall)" The earth wall had caged in the stray beasts, preventing an attack on the ship. The mutual look between the two kunoichi was all it took as they blitzed into motion, tearing the wolves apart with one thought on their mind: _'I won't lose here!'_

Meanwhile, Naruto had been attempting to get answers from Fubuki, almost confident that his two fiery comrades would likely kill their targets. "Why do you work for Doto?"

"Shut it brat, I'd rather die before talking to the likes of you. **Hyoton: Hyoro no Justsu** (ice release: ice prison)" she spat, Naruto already quick on the counter.

" **Shakuton: Osoroshi Hono** (scorch release: dreadful flame)" he spoke in an uninterested voice, as the scorching blast transformed the giant block of ice into a puddle in seconds. "Look, I really don't want to kill you. Just tell me, what do you want with the princess?"

"Hmm let me think...how about THIS?! **Hyoton: Hissatsu Hyoso** (ice release: deadly ice spears)" she screamed, a flurry of ice spikes punching through the terrain with the intent of killing Naruto.

" **Shakuton: Hi no Tatsumaki** (scorch release: fiery tornado)" he called back, as a huge stream of fire burst forth around him in a spiral, instantly melting every spear that made contact. "Alright I'm done playing these games. **Jiton: Jiki Puru** (magnet release: magnetic pull)"

"W-what? WHAT IS THIS SHI-" she gasped, as she suddenly went flying towards him, having lost all control over her body. Suddenly, she registered the name of his jutsu. ' _SHIT! This fucking chakra armor!'_ she thought, not having a chance to retaliate as she flow towards him.

" **Mokuton: Haisui Keimusho** (wood release: draining prison)" he said, binding her while sapping her chakra, rendering her completely useless.

"HOW MANY FUCKING KEKKEI GENKAI DO YOU HAVE?" she screamed, frustrated at how one-sided this fight has been.

"One. Coupled with having every elemental affinity of course, but that's neither here nor there. I have no reason to go into any detail, I'm the one asking the questions here" Naruto chuckled, taking off his mask to look into his prisoner, causing the pink haired woman to drool _'he is SO HOT!'_ "Let's try this again. What do you want with the princess?"

"Please, don't act all high and mighty, Doto said if we failed we were going to hire someone else!" she said, gaining her composure before losing it again, looking into the deep ocean of his cerulean eyes.

"Who were they?" Naruto asked, bringing her face close to his, causing her face to erupt in a mad blush.

"Um...I...I'll tell you if you can give me one thing." she stuttered.

"And what's that?" he asked. Instead of talking like he expected, she began to lean in closer, and as her mouth was agonizingly close to his mouth, she licked her lips. She went for the kiss and boy, her heart her exploded. Sighing, Naruto shook his head. Why? Because it was literal. Her heart legitimately exploded, courtesy of an exploding tag on her back with just enough powder to blast her organs to smithereens without inconveniencing Naruto in any way. Turning his head, he gave an inquiring look to his girlfriend.

"She was going to kiss you." she said with a haunting glare, having gone full-yandere on his ass. "She deserved to die." she said, turning to the ship and firmly establishing a message to all the women on the ship: "back off bitches, he's MINE."

"I see you defeated my teammates and my prized wolves" said one Nadare, having just joined the group. "I also see that the white-haired lady is one jealous bitch" earning him a harsh glare. I must commend you for your phenomenal fighting prowess. I see now why you are hailed as some of the strongest ninja in history. But there are many ways to skin a cat. **Hyoton: Ikkaku Hakugei** (ice release: one-horned white whale)!"

"NO! He's targeting the ship!" screamed Itsumi, as an enormous ice creature sped from behind them towards the ship. She calmed down when she saw Naruto flashing through hand signs. _'if he needs to use hand signs, it must be a huge jutsu.'_

Her call was right on the money as he finished. " **Araton: Hariken no Kohai!** (tempest release: hurricane devastation)" the blonde chanted, as he unleashed an even more destructive version of a natural disaster. Combining his three strongest affinities, water, wind, and lightning, in a complex nature transformation results in his tempest release. Looking over to the whale, the jutsu formed as something of a vortex, with lightning-imbued water being rotated in a spiral at godly speeds. Think of it like an elemental rasengan hurricane, but concentrated onto a single target. Yep. Just a fancy name for death.

Having used this technique before, he labeled his most powerful tempest techniques as kinjutsu, never wanting to see that devastation again. Though this was not one of these kinjutsu, it was still considered an S-rank ninjutsu when he used it to completely obliterate a corrupt bandit village. It was also a trademark jutsu noted on his profile in every country's bingo book. The thought that he had even more powerful techniques frightened even his teammates.

"W-wha?!" Nadare muttered, shocked that his trump card was beaten so...brutally. "Tch..." he knew when he was beaten, so he did what any respectable shinobi would do when facing Naruto. He ran. Ran with his tail between his legs.

"Sigh. Well we'll see him later, though I wonder what shinobi Doto hired to do his bidding aside from them. Nadare is listed in the Universal Bingo Book as a high A-rank ninja. Hmm...well in any case..." he spoke to his two comrades before taking a deep breath and shouting "OIIIIII THIS REGION IS SAFE NOW!" with a thumbs up and the foxy grin we all love.

* * *

 _ **~SCENE CHANGE~**_

* * *

"So, mind telling me exactly what that was about? I mean it was no problem, but Doto will be sending much stronger ninja. And it just begs the question...why?"

"I don't know, I don't even want to be here. Ask Sandayu."

"Sandayu is addressing the crew right now, because they surely must be shocked to find out that the beloved actor Lady Yukie is actually the princess of the Land of Snow, Koyuki Kazahana-hime."

"Fine, it's probably this" she said as she took out a necklace with a unique gem attached to it. "It's called the Hex Crystal, supposedly able to unlock some kind of Land of Snow treasure. This must be what Doto is after..."

"I see..." Naruto said, nodding in understanding. "Now I have to ask...why does it seem that you hate the Land of Snow? Isn't this home for you?" he gently inquired, genuinely curious and concerned about her past.

"Wouldn't you just _love_ to know" she hissed. "I bet you don't know what it's like to lose everything, to see your family murdered before your own eyes. I DID! HOW COULD I? I HAVE NIGHTMARES ABOUT THIS AWFUL PLACE EVERY NIGHT!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BITCH!" screamed Ryuzetsu, flaring her killing intent, effectively shutting the princess' mouth. "Now you listen here," she taunted, causing the royal actress to shiver where she sat. "Naruto and Itsumi both lived solely for the sake of protecting their village, risking their lives or EVEN WORSE to keep everyone alive. Yet they were the two most HATED for it, for things THEY NEVER ASKED FOR! THEY DON'T HAVE A HOME LIKE YOU DO! You say your family was killed? ITSUMI HAD TO KILL HER OWN FAMILY! NARUTO NEVER HAD ONE BECAUSE THEY DIED BEFORE HE EVER GOT TO MEET THEM! And as for me...I...I killed my only friend. My childhood friend whom I considered my brother, because I also didn't know my family. I lived in a PRISON for HALF OF MY LIFE, rotting away and waiting until the moment I could avenge him, only to find out the man I once respected, his father, KILLED HIM! I saw a demon and lived to tell the tale. THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE?" she ranted, leaking dangerous amounts of chakra until Naruto hugged her from behind, planting kisses on her cheek until she calmed down.

Seeing the pitiful state of Koyuki, Itsumi added "I'm sorry for her outburst, and it might come as a shock but everything she said...was true. Painfully true" she said, a tear escaping her eyes. All three of them were shocked when she suddenly shifted out of her chair.

"I'm sorry for being a bitch. I'm sorry for doubting your abilities. I'm sorry for bringing up bad memories, I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." she cried, disgusted at herself, as she dropped down to her knees and bowed with her head to the floor, begging for forgiveness.

"Princess Koyuki! What are you-" asked Sandayu, having just entered the room after addressing the production crew.

"It's alright." Naruto said with a smile, partially to the old man, and partially to Koyuki. He knelt down and pulled Koyuki up into his embrace, causing her to blush and look into his eyes.

"Really?" she asked, relishing the warmth he provided with a newfound smile on her face.

"Hai. You didn't know...besides, not many people's lives are as messed up as ours. I know it's difficult, but you need to overcome your own demons. The people need you, hime." he said, causing her face to redden even more _'hime...he called me hime'_ she thought with a giddy expression. _'when everyone else called me a princess I didn't care, but when he does...'_

"A-ano...what you did back there really struck me...It was...kind of cool...really cool." she said with a lovestruck gaze, causing the two female S-rank nins to narrow their eyes. It seems like yet another bitc- I mean woman had fallen for his charms.

The two girls that considered each other a rival, comrade, and even sister, looked at each other and shared a mutual thought.

 _"Fuck."_

* * *

 **Two updates in a row, whaaa? Careful tho, don't get spoilt cuz college is soon haha.**

 **Now I know what some of you might be thinking...NarutOP...which is true, I said he'd be super strong. But really, don't worry about it. Akatsuki and the notable jounin will have their abilities heightened as well, and Naruto will have to fight even harder opponents...including, but not limited to, the antagonists that will be my implementation as opposed to a spin-off of canon.**

 **As for Naruto's Kekkei Genkai, that'll remain unknown for now. Sorry. Hehehe. But you get to see him use fun original or official nature release transformations like storm (Darui's), tempest (Mine), scorch, magnet, wood, explosion, etc. It'll be fuN!**

 **Welp, til next time...Ja ne.**


	4. Chapter 4

Yawn. Hey guys, been a while, busy and all that. Academic year has started and all, we can all relate to that. Anyways, without further ado...Oh I don't own Naruto or anything. Bummer I know. Thanks for all of those that reviewed! As always, feedback is very appreciated here. Okay NOW, on to the story.

* * *

"AND ACTION!" screamed the director, as the cast of "ninja" began charging down the snowy hills towards Koyuki and her private bodyguards. Naruto looked on to the masses from a rather comfortable branch with a sigh, wondering if shinobi actually looked and acted like that. _'God I'd probably hang up the cloak in a heartbeat'_ he mused. It had been three days of peace and quiet. There was no sign of Doto or any enemy ninja, and he was growing restless. Doto was not a patient man, that much he knew. So whatever they needed to prepare was going to be big.

Koyuki suddenly broke out of character, causing the entire crew to facefault. "Sandayu! I need my drops!" Loud groans were heard throughout the island.

And cue another sigh from the heroic blonde. He lazily glanced over to the neighboring snowy treetops. Itsumi was compeltely asleep, snoring rather ungracefully with drool flowing out of her ajar mouth. As soon as his eyes met Ryu's, the lass instantly perked up, putting up her hands and batting her green eyes in an adorable puppy look as she mouthed "sex?" expectantly. She pouted as Naruto laughed and shook his head no, before they all gained a serious visage. Itsumi also awoke from her nap, and the entire crew halted their current actions as the very ground shook with a loud roar.

"Is it an earthquake?" came from a startled Sandayu, as the Heavenly Dragons flashed down to their clients.

"No, I'm afraid not" said Naruto grimly, as an extremely large train-like vehicle came to a stop before them. Naruto tensed as he eyed two figures from the head of the train.

"Oh? A bunch of actors playing ninja. How adorable. You really haven't grown up at all, have you? Koyuki..." said a regal yet undeniably malicious looking man as he and the previously encountered Nadare Rouga jumped from behind the mechanical beast's railing to in front of the group.

"...Uncle. How... _pleasant_ to see scum like you again." spat Koyuki.

"Doto, you are the cause of the instability here in the Land of Snow. I do hope you're prepared to die" said Naruto, stepping towards the front.

"Oh? If it isn't the so-called 'Dragon Sage' himself. It's a pleasure to meet the leader of the famous Heavenly Dragons. You certainly look the part," Doto appraised, noting his enemy's tall and intimidating stature. "But is your strength as immense as your reputation states?"

Without saying anything, Naruto began to speed through hand signs. Once he finished, he collected more chakra than most Jonin posses in his palm. " **Jiton: Kinzoku Hakai** (magnet release: metal destruction)" he shouted, before channeling his chakra into a small magnetized sphere that he launched towards the center of the train. Upon contact, it pierced the exterior before it condensed and began rotating in a spiral at an extremely high velocity. Slowly but surely, the train was pulled into this ball due to the magnetic attraction, the impossible speeds disintegrating the metal as if it were a leaf in a campfire. Within seconds, the entire train was demolished into nothingness. The crowd looked on in awe as Doto gave an annoyed and frustrated glare at the boy for ruining one of his favorite toys. "I hope that was enough of a demonstration. I do hope you have actual skills as opposed to simply a wide array of toys." he taunted, causing Doto to flinch. "Now then. How about we just save the unnecessary drama and settle this like real men? Perhaps with stakes that work more towards your favor." challenged Naruto, earning a curious glance from Doto.

"Oh? How interesting. Do continue with your proposition."

Naruto smirked. He knew the greedy bastard wouldn't be able to resist his offer. "I'm one of the most powerful ninja alive right now. You can't do anything until you deal with me anyways. So why don't we avoid wasting anyone's time and do this in traditional combat? Me versus you and your hired help. Seems like decently even odds. If you win, upon my death you will also have the treasure stockpiled by the Heavenly Dragons in addition to your current objective. If I win...well, you're dead so I don't care. It's a good deal." Though it seemed to heavily favor the enemy, Naruto was confident in his own ability, and this was the best way to avoid any unforeseen casualties.

"HAHAHA! You're quite cocky brat, but I'll take you up on your offer. Though I think it's only fair for you to see the hired help of mine." he laughed, snapping his fingers. Two figures appeared from thin air, causing the ninja present to widen their eyes.

"It...can't be" stuttered Ryuzetsu, while Itsumi narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists.

"Deidara. Kakuzu." she spat.

"My my, what a sour greeting. We're just gathering funds. It's not like we betrayed anyone. Oh wait, that was you. Un." (AN: I need not attribute this quote to anyone, we all know who it is. Cough apeshit terrorist cough).

"Konan is quite bitter about you leaving her as the only woman in Akatsuki." Kakuzu laughed.

Naruto mentally grimaced at this revelation. He was the first SS ranked nin in history, but even so. Taking on two A-ranked and two S-ranked nin would be tough even for him once secret techniques start coming into play. There was too much up to chance for his liking.

"We will be in the southern border of the village. You better not change your mind...or else we'll blow up the entire island and just take what's ours! Including..." jeered Doto, giving a lecherous look at the three leading females with a smug grin, vanishing from sight.

Princess Koyuki looked to her blonde companion, who was clenching his fist and glaring at the monster that was once in front of him. She knew exactly how strong the team protecting her was, but nonetheless...she was scared. So very scared. "They can't really do that...right?" she stuttered, easily revealing exactly how terrified she was.

"I'm afraid it's possible" stated Itsumi, with a defeated look on her face. "The blonde guy was Deidara the Mad Bomber, he's a member of the Akatsuki - the organization Ryuzetsu and I once were a part of. As his name suggests, he's a demolition expert. He has the firepower to level a country, much like Naruto here."

Naruto stood before the group, clasping his fists together to gain their attention. With a determined foxy grin, he spoke "Like hell I'll give them what he wants. I am touted as one of the strongest shinobi alive, after all. And they haven't seen half of what I can do. Hell most of em don't even know my name. Itsumi. Ryuzetsu. Stay with Koyuki, and guard her and the hex crystal with your lives. I will attend this little soiree. If anything happens to me, you know what to do..." he said, flashing away from the group in the blink of an eye.

"Wait! Naru-" Ryu tried to say. But it was too late...Naruto had gone to war.

* * *

Naruto appeared on the battle scene in a swirl reminiscent of an electrified typhoon. Rather fitting of he whose name is Maelstrom. "Maelstrom of the Tempest Release" was by far one of his favorite monikers given to him by the Elemental Nations. He looked on to the evil quartet before him, and simply held out his left hand in a "come hither" gesture.

Nadare was the first to act, as he blitzed towards Naruto and engaged a bored-looking blonde in a flurry of taijutsu. After a full minute of trading blows, Naruto decided that he had enough and tripped the snow nin. Following through, he jumped in the air and did a flip before bringing his foot down Gai-style, slamming down on Nadare with enough force to crack his ribs damage vital organs. "And stay down, weakling" muttered the blonde, literally kicking him off to the side. The three enemy nin sweatdropped of the brutality that just took place before them.

"That's just plain bullying. Un."

"What a worthless, weak fool. I'm glad I hired you two just in case." Doto muttered to his accomplices.

"You sure about that?" Kakuzu asked, approaching the man before pulling out a kunai and stabbing the monarch in the back.

"W-what? Why...?" Doto coughed out, blood flowing out of his chest as he slowly turned to his mercenaries.

"Sorry, it's nothing personal. But the plan's changed, now that a Heavenly Dragon is ripe for the picking. After all, you were only going to offer us a cut of the treasure. You'd only hinder us in our fight with him, and once we collect the bounty on his head along with all of your pathetic treasure, we'll never have to do another piece of shit job for the rest of our lives."

"You...B-bastards." he scowled, falling to the ground. Lifeless.

Naruto looked on with a raised eyebrow. Turncoats weren't necessarily uncommon, and it was well known that Kakuzu was a man out for money. But still...the fuck? Oh well, he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. He began to mold chakra, knowing this was going to be one tough fight. "And then there were three" he said, taking off his coat. And as soon as it hit the ground, the three vanished, the only thing visible to the human eye being sparks and the residual kunai and shuriken that were flying all around during their clash.

* * *

 _ **~Meanwhile, with the girls~**_

"I hope Naruto-kun is okay" said Koyuki with a worried look, causing the dragon duo to glare at her _'...-kun...'_ they both thought.

Itsumi quickly dispelled the thought and moved to comfort her. After all, petty jealousy was not above courtesy to one's client. "Don't worry, Ryuzetsu and I were once colleagues with these enemies. It was a dark chapter in our lives and we had our reasons, but we were still allies nonetheless. They're just as strong as us but trust me when we say Naruto is lightyears ahead in terms of strength and skill. Right Ryu-chan?" she asked...to nobody. "Huh? Ryu-chan?" she looked around, before spotting her hurrying down the hall with what must have been a shadow clone of Naruto's.

Koyuki, being oblivious to the shinobi world and its intricacies, was rightfully confused. "Huh? Was that Naruto? Isn't he fighting Doto right now?"

"Sigh. It's called a Kage Bunshin. A shadow clone, a physically tangible copy of himself that can do all the normal stuff with individual minds. Since Naruto's chakra pool is so vast, he can practically create infinite copies of himself. And every time he takes a solo mission or goes to a fight, or even just cuz he can, he makes a shadow clone exclusively for Ryuzetsu until he gets back. It's also a way of letting her know he's okay, because given the amount of chakra he supplies to that particular clone, it won't dispel unless he actually dies." Itsumi explained.

Koyuki gained a soft blush as she smiled, fiddling with her fingers in a way Hinata fans know all too well. "I think that's really sweet...I wish I could be as lucky as her..." she drifted off, causing a certain Uchiha to sigh.

"Try not to get too wrapped up in your jealousy. I've had to deal with this since Naruto and Ryuzetsu first got together. And Naruto is pretty much the best lover a girl can ask for, in every way...and it's so frustrating to see it, knowing that I can't have it. " she muttered, clenching her fist. Even a cold princess such as Koyuki had to feel for the poor girl.

"I mean it can't be that bad, right?" Koyuki asked, hopefully.

"OOOHHH YES FUCK ME!"

"..."

"..."

* * *

" **Bakuton: Jiraiken!** (explosion release: landmine fist)" exclaimed Naruto from Kakuzu's blindspot, causing the latter to widen his eyes _'so f-fast!'_ Naruto slammed the Akatsuki member into the ground, before releasing a massive burst of combined earth and lightning chakra that resulted in a huge blast that burned into Kakuzu's chest, scorching the crater that he now lay in, immobile. "That's one down" Naruto turned to locate the other Akatsuki member, knowing that they always operated in pairs in order to catch the enemies off guard with impeccable teamwork and timing. He quickly shielded his body with a coat of chakra when he noticed a rather large spike in chakra nearby.

"You aren't the only one with explosion release! **Kibaku Nendo: Kumo. KATSU!** (explosive clay: spider. Boom)" screamed a cackling voice from above, as dozens of spiders continued to swarm Naruto, exploding on contact. Luckily, Naruto was one tough cookie, shaking off the blasts due to his chakra cloak and pain tolerance. It also helped that he was an explosion user himself. Let's just say training didn't always go well. " **Fuuton: Shinkuuha** (wind style: vacuum wave)" came from Naruto, spinning his body as he exhaled sharp winds at a velocity fast enough to pierce through several layers of concrete, destroying every little spider while also pushing the explosion in a direction away from him. Turning his head to the sky, he questioned his assailant. "Deidara, also known as the mad bomber from Iwagakure. You were once part of their esteemed Explosion Corps. Why move to Akatsuki?" he questioned.

"Shut up and fight! Un! I've got the high ground on my clay bird, so don't act all high and mighty when you're at a disadvantage. Like those bratty, pretentious Uchiha. Un!" the terrorist replied.

"...say that again?" Naruto growled, his eyes sharpening into an intense glare.

"You heard me, those bastard Uchihas always needed to get knocked down a peg. I'm glad most of them are dead" he laughed, as Naruto looked down, his spiky blonde locks shadowing his visage as he muttered something incomprehensible. "Hm? What was that? I couldn't hear you, un!"

"I SAID I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto screamed, infuriated that someone would go so low to offend his Itsumi-nee to such a degree.

"I'd like to see you try. **Bakuton: Ningyo Kibaku Nendo!** (explosion release: detonating clay dolls)!" Deidara said, laughing hysterically as he laid back on his flying creation, letting our young hero play with his army of explosive toys on the ground. "It's not like the brat can fly without a bird like mine, right?" He hummed to himself, saying "yep, that'll keep him occupied." with a smile.

"Oh really now?" taunted a soft voice next to Deidara's ear, causing him to shake in fear as he turned his head. Big mistake. " **Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba!** (wind release: blade of wind)" declared Naruto, as Naruto slammed a spiraling blade of wind into Deidara's chest, causing the bomber to scream in agony as his body was mutilated, blood spraying everywhere...wait...blood wasn't white... "OH SHI!"

" **KATSU"** came from Deidara on an identical bird, laughing as his **Jibaku Bunshin** (clone that goes boom) consumed Naruto...or so he thought.

"Ya know, you're not the only one that can play with clones" Naruto said from behind the bomber, flaring his chakra, indicating he was now getting serious. Deidara turned to the man behind him, leaking killer intent as well, before the effect was diminished due to the look of shock on his face.

"Tch. What the hell? How are you just...floating there? Un!" Deidara asked, slightly shaking in excitement...or was it fear?

"Oh you know, just one of the perks of being the most renowned master of wind chakra manipulation. Now shut up and let's dance." he taunted, dancing around his opponent while using his wind techniques to both levitate his body and to lash whirlwinds towards his opponent.

* * *

Unbeknownst to our protagonist, a certain figure was recollecting his bearings on the ground below. _'Shit! I need to figure out a way to get up there.'_ thought Kakuzu, trying to figure out how to even the playing field. It looked like the blonde brat was kicking his allied blonde brat's ass. Without Deidara's bombs, there's no way they could get into that treasure trove without the key, which was under immense protection. His plan was quickly formulated as he saw a stumbling purple-haired snow nin to his side.

"NARUTO-SAN, COME DOWN AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN! IN THIS FIGHT I SHALL AVENGE MY FALLEN COMRA- UGH" shouted Nadare before he was easily dismissed with a stab from Kakuzu's sword, comically bleeding out while skewered, as Kakuzu continued running. With a surge of chakra, he threw Nadare into the air and performed an enhanced jump, doing a single flip in the air before stepping on Nadare's body. With incredible precision, Kakuzu's foot stabbed into his chest just as Nadare's body reached the height of his ascent, before releasing a huge chakra blast off of the soles of his foot to propel him upwards. The result was instantaneous, Nadare's body plummeting at insane speeds, smashing into the terrain in seconds, forming a human-shaped crater. Meanwhile, Kakuzu was pushed forward and sped to Deidara and Naruto's location.

* * *

"I must say, your skill with explosion release is phenomenal. It's a shame you work for such a pitiful cause." said Naruto.

"It's the best opportunity I have to show off my art! Un!" smirked Deidara, before he twitched at his fellow blonde smirking back. "What!? Got something to say, brat? Un!"

"Yep. Your clay has a great weakness. But why say it when I can show you? **Raiton: Kaminari Nami** (lightning release: thunder wave)! You're done fo-" said Naruto, attempting to send a pulse of electricity to neutralize his enemy's clay, before he was interrupted with a tackle from the nin he thought he killed.

"YOU HAVE INTERFERED ENOUGH BRAT! NOW DIE! **Hayabusi Otoshi!** (Falcon Drop)" screamed Kakuzu, wrapping his legs around Naruto's body while restraining his limbs, descending with Naruto's head at the very bottom, similar to the **Omote Renge** \- the primary lotus.

 _'SHIT! I'll die at this rate...gotta think of something...but I can't move my arms...wait!'_ " **Futton: Kairiki Musoo!** (Boil Release: Unrivaled Stength)" shouted Naruto, heating his massive chakra pool to insane temperatures, blasting his enemy away from him in a high-pressured burst of steam, scalding and crushing Kakuzu's arms. This allowed Naruto to flip and regain his levitation by channelling his wind chakra once again. Kakuzu did not have such good fortune; with his technique disrupted, the only thing left for him to do was fall. Fall and land, with an audible crunch.

"Uggh...son of a bitch that hurt." groaned Kakuzu, slowly pulling himself up from his weirdo-shaped crater with the one hand that was still attached. "Unfortunately for you, I'm not easy to take down. WITNESS THE POWER OF MY **JIONGU** (Earth Grudge Fear (that weird thread shit))!" And boy did Naruto witness...whatever that was. Despite being a SS ranked ninja, he was still creeped out by what happened before him. Black threads channelled out of Kakuzu's body, slowly repairing and even reattaching parts of his body that were both dismembered and seemingly nonfunctional. Kakuzu smirked as Deidara swooped down and landed beside him. "Now, there's a few things left on the list to do, but first things first. You need to die, brat."

"Please, you're a ninja, not a dress maker. Leave the sewing shit for someone else." Naruto taunted, making one wonder how he can possibly consider making fun of a S-ranked ninja's kinjutsu in the middle of a fight. Either he was extremely confident in his abilities, or he was batshit crazy. Perhaps a bit of both.

Kakuzu wouldn't have any of it. "YOU BRAT! I'll show you exactly how powerful this "sewing shit" can get! Face my masks! **Katon: Zukokku** (fire release: searing migraine) **! Futon: Atsugai** (wind release: pressure damage) **!** **Collaboration Jutsu! Kimen no Bakuen** (weird beast mask flames)!" he screamed, the two masks detaching from his back releasing a concentrated blast of fire and wind that melded together to send a raging inferno towards Naruto.

Naruto reacted quickly, molding water chakra, pulling a feat not seen since the Nidaime Hokage **"Suiton** : **Suijinheki!** (water release: water formation wall)!" screamed Naruto, creating water from the atmosphere itself, forming a five-story wall of water to shield him from being burned to a crisp. As the two jutsu collided, a large cloud of steam encompassed the battlefield, obscuring the trio's vision.

" **Fuuton: Daitoppa! (** wind release: great breakthrough)" came from Kakuzu, sending a powerful gust to eliminate the quasi-smokescreen. "You'll have to do a lot better than that kid. You may be powerful, but you lack experience in this world. I've been here long enough to have fought your Shodaime Hokage, brat." he said, irked at the smirking blonde before him. Until the latter poofed out of existence.

"Well you'll see him again in the afterlife!" shouted Naruto from behind the Akatsuki members, causing them to widen their eyes. " **Bakuton: Rasenshuriken!** (explosion release: duh)" he launched one of his deadliest kinjutsu at the duo, as two more clones appeared from their sides to bind their arms, effectively immobilizing them.

"What? A shadow clone?! But when did he..." Kakuzu flashed back to the when Naruto used the water wall. "From back then...tch, I'll admit you're clever, but it's not enough!" Kakuzu said as he broke free from the clone's grasp and jumped up to avoid the glowing projectile. Meanwhile, Deidara was rapidly going through analyses in his mind.

 _'Wait..bakuton? I'm sure he said it...'_ Thought Deidara, registering the jutsu's name. _'SHIT!'_ "KAKUZU! DODGING ISN'T ENOUGH, HE'S GOING TO-"

A smirking Naruto interrupted him as he snapped his fingers. " **KATSU!"** he screamed, detonating his rasenshuriken in a light show that puts his wind style rasenshuriken to shame. The explosive power was so strong that even though he was a thousand feet away, he needed to shield himself with an elemental chakra wall. It was a good thing that the fight was on the southern coast, for the attack literally demolished the shore, so that where he was standing was now the new coastline.

 _'Kinda funny how most of my kinjutsu are labeled as such since they literally change the map, yet I can't read one to save my life'_ he thought, amused, before turning around."I know you're still there, Deidara. I know you play around with clones as much as I do."

"Guess ya caught me" said the bomber, climbing up from the ground beneath them. "Unlike my dead partner, I'm actually careful with my fights. He overestimated his capabilties due to his quasi-immortality. Oh I wish he were alive so I could laugh at him"

"Worry not, you'll join him in hell soon enough" said Naruto, unsealing a sword from his arm. "I commend you and your fallen comrade, you've caused me to use nearly all my chakra. But don't think I'm using this blade just as a last resort; you have the privilege of facing my **Dragon Fang** _,_ one of the strongest swords in existence."

The sword was beautiful, with a golden blade approximately 4 feet long, with runic symbols (AN: Skyrim anyone?) in glowing waves on it. The hilt and guard was made of what seemed to be a rare fiery sunset gemstone in the shape of the neck and head of a dragon, with the blade coming out of its mouth.

"Hate to break it to you, but I don't think I want to face that. Un. I know when I'm beat, and I'm not going to face you one on one. But just know that you're the loser here." Deidara jeered, causing Naruto to give him a confused look. "Haha. Did you forget?! I HAVE THE PLACE RIGGED TO BLOW!" said a crazy Deidara, causing Naruto to swiftly turn with a horrified expression. " **KATSU!"**

"SHIT! I don't have enough chakra. If i use it, I'll..." Naruto cursed as he saw Deidara conjure a clay bird and fly off. The deafening explosions rocked the island's foundation, and the ground became as unsteady as it shook with the ferocity of a magnitude 10 earthquake. At this rate, everyone on the island would sink! His mind flashed to three beautiful girls. _'No...they're my precious...'_ " **Hyoton: Fuyu no sakusei!** (Ice Release: Winter's Creation)" he screamed, massive amounts of chakra erupting from his body, dispersing in streams in all direction towards the bottom of the island, using his elemental manipulation to essentially recreating the island's structures from the bottom of the sea floor with his rock and ice techniques. It was like creating a piece of art in a pottery class, only on a much grander scale. Nonetheless, he succeeded. Completely spent and suffering from severe chakra exhaustion, Naruto did the only sensible thing; he collapsed. The last thing he registered was a screaming girl running towards him, as he fell back into the chilly embrace of the sea.

* * *

 **That's all folks! I intend to do a Bingo Book entry for our lovely trio in the next update. I might do that tomorrow as an update without a chapter, or if I can write the next chapter then hey even better. Also, Naruto sounded really OP in these last two chapters. Worry not, he just barely won versus these two low-ranking akatsuki members. Itsumi and Ryuzetsu are already S-rank too, and will get even stronger soon. Even Natsumi will. All kages, jinchuriki, and akatsuki members will be much stronger than in canon. And ofc there's the OCs too. Towards the end of this fic, Naruto will be a bit stronger than Rikudo Naruto towards the end of shippuden. And the strongest enemy will be Naruto and Sasuke's strength in their fight v Kaguya. But it'll be an OC. So worry not.**

 **As always, thanks for reading and do review/fav/follow! Cheers!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey hey hey! First of all, thanks so much for the positive reception of this story! Sorry I couldn't update earlier, it'll be the bingo book entries for the heavenly dragons like I promised but I decided to combine it with the next chapter. If ya wanna skip it, go right ahead. I don't own Naruto, blah blah blah.

Thank you to all that reviewed, favorited, and followed! And to those that just read, it still means a lot to me! :) Now then, on to the content. If you wanna skip to the chapter, just...you know. Scroll down. Ya...

 **This chapter goes fast and seems a bit rushed. Don't worry, I'll eventually re-edit these exposition chapters, but really, uni takes up too much time. That, and I want to get onto the story real quick, so I can't pay as much attention to the fine detail.**

* * *

 **Organization:** The Akatsuki

 **Rank:** S

 **Description:** A group of S-rank criminals from the ninja villages. Nobody knows the leader of the group, and it is unknown how many members are in it. They are recognizable by their cloaks that are black with red clouds on them. It is possible to hire them at a high price, and they do not discriminate targets. They will do anything for good money, with a high success rate. If encountered and are a solo and A rank or lower, do not engage.

 **Organization:** The Heavenly Dragons

 **Rank:** SS

 **Description:** A trio of three unknown ninja, two females and a male leader. Identifiable by their draconic armor, in the fashion of differently colored scales and a dragon-head mask. They have cloaks (similar to the appearance of the yellow flash) with a moniker on the back so you know which one is which. It is possible to hire them at an extremely high price, although it is rumored that they only take jobs they have deemed morally correct. If encountered, get the fuck away. If encountered with an army, hope you're in the back line and get the fuck away.

* * *

 **Name:** Unknown (AN: Clients that know his name keep silent out of gratitude)

 **Most famous moniker:** The Dragon Sage

 **Rank:** SS

 **Overall Skills:** SS

 **Ninjutsu:** SS+, capable of using a variety of kekkei genkai, the most powerful being a unique kekkei touta called Araton, the tempest release. Many of his techniques are capable of destroying an army, a village, and even a country. It is rumored that he has techniques even more powerful that he refuses to use, naming them Kinjutsu for whatever reason.

 **Genjutsu:** Unknown

 **Taijutsu:** S+

 **Kenjutsu:** S+, possesses a sword on par with that of the seven legendary swordsmen's and has shown great skill with it, even besting Akatsuki's Juzo Biwa, an ex-member of the mist's famous group who wielded the Kubikiribocho. He also defeated Kiri's Raiga Kurosuki, wielder of the Kiba swords, in a swordfight.

 **Additional Skills:** Has been seen with an extremely large dragon summon, hence his nickname. Unknown whether it was a consistent summon contract, a once-off skill, an illusion, or something. Be wary, wouldn't be surprising if he was capable of this.

 **Notes:** Juzo Biwa (S), Raiga Kurosuki (S), Bakuton no Gari (S), Deidara (S), Kakuzu (S), as well as a squad from the Kinkaku Force and Puppet been seen in the company of Konoha's Jiraiya of the Sannin. If encountered, flee. If engaged, piss yourself and beg for mercy. If engaged alongside other Heavenly Dragons, you must've killed a puppy in your last life or something cuz that just sucks.

* * *

 **Name:** Itsumi Uchiha

 **Most famous moniker:** Sharingan no Itsumi

 **Rank:** S

 **Overall Skills:** S

 **Ninjutsu:** S, capable of using fire release to a great degree. Her signature jutsu is an enhanced version of Madara Uchiha's Great Fire Annihilation, capable of destruction on par with an army. Her flames are most notable for their black tint. If she starts to use this Inferno release, do NOT attempt to counter it with water jutsu below A-rank techniques. The flames are extremely hot and persistent, and will evaporate any lesser water that comes in contact with it.

 **Genjutsu:** SS, her mangekyou sharingan is not to be trifled with. If engaged, do NOT look her in the eyes. The genjutsu will be unbreakable that way. Even if you don't, her kekkei genkai is only one of her mediums to trap you in a genjutsu. You MUST have a partner to dispel it or else you will die.

 **Taijutsu:** A-, taijutsu is never her preferred method of fighting. If you are fighting her in taijutsu, it's most likely her crow genjutsu and each time you defeat her, you enter a deeper level of the trap. Do NOT engage in taijutsu. That being said, her skill in taijutsu is impressive, having been trained by Maito Dai before defection from the village.

 **Kenjutsu:** A, highly skilled swordsman from her days in Konoha's ANBU Black Ops.

 **Additional Skills:** Her eyes allow her to use some sort of teleportation and space-time manipulation of sorts. She can even phase through attacks.

 **Notes:** If encountered, flee unless S-rank. If encountered with another Heavenly Dragon, pray.

 **(Author's Note: Yeah, of course she got figured out, who else has a sharingan outside of Konoha? Sasuke...or rather, Sasuki soon (heheh)**

* * *

 **Name:** Ryuzetsu

 **Most famous moniker:** Angel of Light

 **Rank:** S

 **Overall Skills:** S

 **Ninjutsu:** S+, her Kekkei Genkai is called Dragon's Light, which is the basis for her Yang-release light attacks. She creates powerful beams of light that seem to have a high ability to burn and cut, similar to the offensive natures like fire, lightning, and wind. She is also extremely adept at using fire, water, and wind jutsu.

 **Genjutsu:** S, she possesses the ability to use very high-level genjutsu. During the daytime, she is able to use sunlight as a medium to use a genjutsu due to her kekkei genkai, making it unavoidable.

 **Taijutsu:** A+, very proficient in taijutsu, specializing in several forms of martial arts as a kusagakure ANBU.

 **Kenjutsu:** Unknown

 **Additional Skills:** Her Kekkei Genkai, Dragon's Light, is also rumored to allow her to use reincarnation jutsu, though it has never been confirmed.

 **Notes:** Rumored to be the leader's girlfriend. Do not engage unless S-rank. And even if you are and you injure her, prepare to get your butthole destroyed by precision kinjutsu.

 **Alright! On to the story, yo!**

* * *

Naruto woke up in his hospital bed to a loud, resounding slap. His vision still blurry, he blinked a few times as he held his burning cheek to see a crying Ryuzetsu on top of him.

"B-baka..."

* * *

 _ **~Wait what the chapter just started, why is there a flashback?!~**_

"NARUTOOOO!" Ryuzetsu screamed, diving into the sea, using her Onidoro skill coated with a wind and water cloak as an underwater lamp to hunt for her lover in the chilly sea. She knew something was wrong the second the shadow clone she had been fucking poofed out of existence, and immediately flashed out here using the **Hiraishin** that Jiraiya taught them. Thankfully, she was naked from doing the deed, so she didn't have clothes to weigh her down while swimming. Having found his body, she gave him a kiss to breathe some oxygen into him as she swam them up, and placed him on the shore and performed the brief medical ninjutsu that she did know, eternally grateful to Tsunade for her lessons when they first met up. She'll never forget that day. She knew how tough her lover's life had been, but the lack of familial love never made itself more apparent. As she healed her soulmate, she let her mind drift to their past.

* * *

 _ **~THE FUCK NOW IT'S A FLASHBACK IN THE FLASHBACK?!~**_

"My my if it isn't one of the Heavenly Dragons. I'm awed by your presence" came a voice from the door of their temporary HQ.

"Jiraiya-san!" said Ryuzetsu, startled by the Toad Sage's sudden appearance. "NARUTO! ITSUMI! WE HAVE A GUEST!" she shouted to the two "siblings" training outside.

Coming in with a towel around his neck, Naruto spotted the man before tackling him in a hug. "Otou-san!" he said, elated to see his father-figure before him. "I thought you were on a reconnaissance mission in Iwagakure? What brings you here?"

"Hahaha, you underestimate your sensei and father, you brat" he said with a smug grin. "Tsunade just dropped off your sister back off in Konoha for the first time ever" he started, seeing Naruto's curious, worried, and expecting look before he waved him off. "Now don't go all concerned brother on me, don't worry she's fine. She'll be treated like royalty in Konoha for reasons you already know, and Sarutobi-sensei is still there to deter Iwa. Now, she's been absolutely DYING to meet you Naruto, she actually wanted to take both of you with her but your parents thought it best if your identity was hidden, though that didn't work out...OW!" he grunted, getting smacked to the opposite side of the room where he hit the wall with a thud.

"Don't bring up bad memories for Naruto-kun" said Itsumi, sharingan blaring.

Naruto laughed at this, giving her a hug from behind, preventing him from seeing the fiery blush she now wore. Jiraiya saw this and smirked, filing the idea for his book later. "Anyways, you said she wanted to meet me? How should we go about that exactly? I am like...dead you know."

"Ah yes, I told her about your death. She nearly killed me before I explained the actual situation. Itsumi and I also visited the old man to fill him in on the situation. Let me tell you, nobody got hit harder than Sarutobi. Everytime I'm there to give a report, the first thing he asks is how you're doing. I think it'll be nice to see him too." commented Jiraya.

Naruto sighed, and ran his hand over his handsome, matured face. "Yes yes I know I want to see hokage-jiji too, but like...you haven't answered the question. HOW?"

At this, Jiraiya laughed and said "Everyone hold on to me and brace yourselves!" He grinned as they did, and molded chakra and envisioned the marker on the Hokage's desk. " **HIRAISHIN!** (flying thunder god)"

The four ninja materialized in the Hokage office, instantly. Jiraiya had a rather smug look on his face as Naruto looked at him, bewildered. "You know my father's jutsu?!"

"But of course, boy! If I'm going to be a father figure to you, might as well have the skills to back it up, ne?" he said with a wink. "That and Minato wanted to ensure that I could pass both of our techniques on to you and Natsumi. And I bet you can guess who trained your mother. Now I believe there's someone that wants to speak to you" Jiraiya said, moving out of the way as the man known as The Professor - a literal living legend - brought his surrogate grandson into a hug, tears streaming down his face.

"Naruto, my boy. Words can't describe the storm of emotions going through me right now" said the Sandaime Hokage.

"Haha, you don't need to tell me about storms, after all that's kinda my thing" Naruto squeaked out, joyful tears escaping his control as well, returning his grandfather's hug. "I missed you, hokage-jiji" he finished as they ended their embrace.

However, fate didn't look too kindly on providing respite to the young boy as he quickly had the life squeezed out of him once more. He could not and did not see the attack coming, and simply submitted to the powerful blonde flash. He recognized her as Tsunade, and boy...the descriptions didn't do her body justice.

"Finally, I finally get to see you." sniffed the Legendary Sucker, releasing him from her clutch to drink in his image. "You've grown up so well, oh how I wish Kushina were here to see you now. She'd be so proud of you, son."

"Son?!" asked Naruto, shocked that she'd taken to him so quickly.

Tsunade interpreted his reaction somewhat differently, and became downtrodden. "I'm sorry, I'm just used to calling your sister my daughter. I understand we don't have that bond. And I'm so sorry for what you went through, that I couldn't be there to help. When I heard you died I-" she was interrupted by a hug, this time instigated by Naruto.

"Shh, don't worry about it. I'm glad you've been taking care of my sister. I wish I could do that as her brother, but I have to go on an extended mission soon...so I'll leave that to you...mother."

He and his team **shunshined** out, missing the blinding smile on her face. She would definitely force Jiraiya to take her with him next time he went to visit.

* * *

 _ **~~~Both Flashbacks Over~~~**_

* * *

"Don't ever scare me like that again." she cried, locking their lips and a searing kiss. To any onlooker, it looked devastatingly hot, but Naruto could feel the fear and love in her lips, and wrapped his arms around her slim waist in a protective (and again, erotic) embrace.

"Hello Naruto-kun" said the princess with a blush, startling the couple as they looked towards her shy presence at the door, an inwardly seething Uchiha jealously following into the room behind her. "Naruto-kun...I must commend your ability. You have done us a great service, and I cannot thank you enough" she began, deeply bowing. It seemed that her brief bout of embarrassment did not outshine her many years of diplomatic training. Oh yeah, and she was a world class actor. Right.

"Nah, it was our pleasure" he replied with his foxy grin, causing the girls to smile as well - and not just because it was insanely hot. No, Naruto would always make a point of this. He'd never take the credit for anything, and even though he just risked his life to fight two powerhouses, he still wanted to acknowledge the girls he worked with.

"Nonetheless, you were remarkable. Truly fitting for the man known as the Dragon Sage. Though my people have started to call you the Knight of Spring." she chuckled, earning a perplexed look from the protagonist.

"It seems that the almighty sage is flustered" came from Itsumi, whose jealousy finally subsided at the cute sight of the embarrassed and confused blonde. "Just look outside" she said, opening the blinds.

It was truly a sight to see, the people running around in their kimonos throughout the grassy fields, festivities scattered as far as his field of vision could capture. There were food stalls lined at every pathway, with traditional games and shows put on for miles on end. Wait time out, grass? The fuck?

"What's going on here? Like seriously, how high am I?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"It's no illusion, love. You've given this cold, barren land the respite it has longed for. You've created the flowery season and you've changed a country. Again. Have I told you how proud of you I am?" Ryuzetsu said, giving him another long kiss on the lips. The other two occupants, as well as passersby and nurses, could only fidget as the sight left them aggravatingly damp in certain places. Princess Koyuki coughed into her hand.

"Would you like to come with me? I think he who saved this land deserves to see its treasure, no?" she smiled, before beckoning him to follow.

* * *

The once oppressed people of the Land of Snow were all bustling around the villages, showing their respect and admiration as Naruto and the princess passed. They seemed like a royal couple to the citizens, and they were very pleased. It was like a dream come true - once upon a time they lived in a desolate, icy land with a ruthless dictator. Now, their beautiful and famous princess was brought back and they were saved by a handsome and powerful prince.

Koyuki Kazahana, being the politician that she is, greeted her people in kind. Naruto's eyes were on the princess. He noticed that she was groggily swaying in her steps, deducing that she hardly slept at all over the past several days. _'The life of royalty must not be as easy as many think.'_ he thought. Without saying a word, he went from behind her and swept her into his arms in a bridal carry, earning a surprised yelp from the princess. This caused many citizens to swoon, squeal, or smile, though it simply caused Koyuki to blush lightly.

The princess looked up at him, ignoring the unexpected treat as her crush now only wore chainmail (powerful dragonwool chainmail at that), that accentuated his upper body. The body that held her. Oh kami... Her blush deepened as she tried to stutter out something, anything! Even an incoherent mumble would have sufficed. Alas, fate was not kind to her as the good-natured blonde gave her his signature foxy smile.

"See? Your face is all red, and you're burning up. You need to take care of yourself better, hime. If you're tired, you should have let me know, it's not healthy to be that fatigued" Naruto said, his hot breath so tantalizingly close to her face that she-

"Ahem" came two voices from behind, causing them to turn. To Naruto, he saw the love of his life and his sister. To Koyuki, she felt like she had killed the devil's favorite dog or something as the stares she received had felt like glares that promised murder. They played this off so the oblivious Naruto wouldn't notice, however, as Itsumi began to speak. "We thought that since Naruto is still recovering, we'd come along for protection."

"Aw shucks thanks love, you always do make the best decisions" said the blonde, setting the princess down and sweeping his girlfriend into an intimate hug. Her anger had dissolved into a blissful smile as she purred in his arms, inducing a look of longing in the other female companions.

"Come now you two, let's go see the generator now!" urged the princess, pushing them all along to see the pride of her country.

After what seemed like an eternity of walking, a very large structure came into view. They must have been well into the heart of the nation, a good several miles from the capital. The princess actually did become too tired from the long journey, and somewhere along the trip decided to rest on the blonde's back as he gave her a piggyback ride.

"So that's the generator, huh?" Naruto asked, eyeing the two illuminated rainbow-colored pillars standing in a field of flowers. "Did someone just put it there on a whim or what?"

Koyuki chuckled at that, finally getting down from her perch on his back. "No silly, those crystalline structures were apparently always there. They were only activated when I appeared near them during one of my walks during your recovery. It reacted to my hex crystal, too. Take a look" she said, holding up the pendant that was also glowing the same rainbow hue. "It was never like this before. It's reasonable to infer that this rainbow energy is what warmed the land such a substantial amount. I don't know what changed, but if I had to guess I'd say it's a physical form of hope. My father once said 'as long as there's hope, spring will come.' Well, if only the crazy old man were here now." she giggled, beckoning the Heavenly Dragons to walk towards the middle of the two pillars. The grassy field was hilly, and the very central hill had an opening in it that looked like a cave that had just been unsealed. "I saw this on my last trip here, and figured you three would want to see it too. Plus, you can protect me if something goes wrong, right Naruto-kun?" She asked, clinging onto his arm.

* * *

The group chuckled as Naruto and the princess entered, Ryuzetsu and Itsumi following short behind. The scene took their breath away. Within the dark cavern was a beautiful spring, as clear as the colorful crystals lining the expansive cavern. It was practically radiating chakra, or some power. They walked along a bridge that led to something like an altar standing above the center of the mystic water.

"Welcome, the new priestess of the Kazahana. It has been a long time since one of your kind has stepped foot here." came a booming voice from within the cave, startling the whole group.

"Who's there?" Naruto challenged, conjuring his **Dragon Fang,** being the best tool to fight with given his recovery from chakra exhaustion. Ryuzetsu and Itsumi gathered their chakra, ready to back their leader up.

"Do not concern yourselves young ones, I mean no harm. I can also receive no harm, for I am but a nameless spirit. I have been the keeper of this grounds since its creation" said the voice.

"What are you talking about?" ask Koyuki, her head trying to digest the information. Her family were wardens of this...place? What for? Why? What's its importance?

As if the voice read her mind, it responded "This cave is a shrine to the treasure and the foundation for the Land of Spring. Child, why do you think your gem glows such a vibrant hue? That hex crystal was made from the gems in this cave, and only turns into its true rainbow hue when the conditions are fulfilled. It responds to the feelings of the heart, and only through the warmth of pure emotions will the frozen land thaw.

"You mean the power of hope?" she asked, reflecting back on her father's words.

"Not quite, princess. Hope is definitely powerful, but the true treasure of this land of flowers is love. That is the fuel, the magic that makes a beautiful paradise in a place that was once a cold and desolate wasteland. Just like love can make the worst adversity bearable, or makes the impossible possible. This cave was once known as the Spring of Eternity, where two souls in love would come to wed, forming a bond that cannot be broken. It is the ultimate commitment. However, this magical sanctuary had been sealed long ago, with the bitter cold winter closing this place off. You two have finally resumed the ancient tradition; the Kazahana clan has watched over this process for centuries. The process will begin shortly" said the voice.

"So what does that mean exactly?" Naruto questioned, the others equally confused.

"You two have stepped into the sacred circle. When two souls in sync with each other are presented before the Spring of Eternity, their bond is strengthened to an immortal level, irreversibly binding the two together. It is the epitome of companionship; in the time of old, it would be akin to a spiritual marriage. You've been betrothed by the land itself; something that the land's princess should not take lightly."

"Marriage..." muttered Naruto, worriedly looking at Ryuzetsu, who was now tearing up.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. I didn't mean for this to happen" said the princess, glancing at the crushed girls behind her. "But I really do love you. It " she cried while looking into his eyes with pure affection. She started to glow in a rainbow light.

"I don't dislike you, hime. But I..." he trailed off, glancing at his girlfriend. "This isn't fair! Hell it doesn't even make sense, we hardly know each other!"

The land around them groaned in disapproval, as the mythical voice spoke once more. "Those who step foot here MUST be wed. It is almost like a law of nature. This rings especially true for the Royal Family of Spring. It would not do well for the priests of this land to fail to abide by these rules. Besides, the magic only activates if your souls are compatible and willing."

"In other words...soulmates..." Koyuki said, blushing as her eyes glazed over.

"Not gonna lie, it would be the best move politically. The land's princess marries the land's savior. Almost like a storybook. And apparently it seems necessary, lest this place and it's power be given up." Itsumi chimed in, always the rational one. _"Still...'_ she clenched her fists.

"Indeed, your hex crystal is what maintains the Spring Pillars. As a priestess of the land, if your heart is not bound to seal the power within the gems, this land will fall back into its wintery state until it is fulfilled." echoed the voice.

Naruto's resolve was as strong as steel, but he couldn't deny an entire country...nor his attraction to the princess. No, this was wrong. He loved his Ryu! That just doesn't seem fair. He's only known this princess for a couple weeks, and he's loved Ryu for how long?! But he didn't have a choice... The princess saw his internal struggle and decided to help out. She pulled his head down to her and whispered something to his ear, confusing the already exasperated girls of the Dragon Trio. At this, Naruto brought her into a tight hug filled with gratitude and, to the other girls' despair, love.

This acceptance of his emotions seemed to trigger something in the land, as an ethereal glow also consumed Naruto, before it seemed to fill the area, a soft song playing in the breeze.

Ryuzetsu's heart began beating rapidly as a feeling of dread filled her body. The pounding accelerated as the light died down, revealing the love of her life, her prince, facing a true princess in a warm embrace. Her body tingled with suspense, as she flushed before breaking out into a cold sweat. The nature itself seemed to be humming a glorious melody that practically screamed the beautifully haunting words, "you may now kiss the bride." It truly was a magical place; she understood why Koyuki's father called this the treasure of the land.

But she did not dwell on giving her praise. No, she hated this sanctum. She'd desecrate it if she could, because this so-called treasure took her most precious gem away from her. She cried as the sanctuary halted its spiritual cadence, for she knew the cessation was the harbinger of her demise. The princess, standing on what she knew now to be an altar, kissed her man with a burning passion. Ryuzetsu saw the look of victory as the princess glanced at her and she felt her heart shatter. She lost him. The one thing she valued above her life. She loved him and now he was married.

She was brought out of her misery as arms snaked around her from behind, with strong hands latching onto her large breasts. She shrieked and turned her head, angered by seeing her lover grin. "LET ME GO! What are you happy about?! HUH?! You just broke my heart and you're SMILING! Was I just a plaything to you, go fuck your princess I bet she- mmph! MMPH!"

Ryuzetsu was silenced as a pair of lips touched themselves to hers. She groaned into the kiss, opening her mouth enough for the princess to slip her tongue in. Meanwhile, one of Naruto's hands snaked down her pants to play with her moist entrance, causing her to buck against the two newlyweds. She began grunting harder. "Mmm. Yes. MM. So. Good. Mm" she spoke between each kiss, before squealing as a finger entered her wet cave, triggering a powerful orgasm.

A throughly jealous (and horny) Itsumi interrupted the real-life porn she just watched, starring her little brother and love interest. "Exactly what the fucking hell just happened?" she screamed.

Naruto decided to answer as he spun Ryuzetsu around to face him, smiling the entire time. "The princess agreed to let us continue to be together" _'looks like the spirit isn't going to chime in on this. Guess so long as Koyuki's heart is complete, its job is done'_

The silver-haired beauty's eyes widened at this as she turned to Koyuki. Seeing the other girl's nod, she turned to hug her boyfriend ecstatically, showering Naruto's face with kiss after kiss. She was on cloud nine, not a single thing could break her mood now. She still had a chance!

"I think I should make my position clear, though" interrupted the princess. "Yes I'm letting you stay with Naru-koi" she said, noting the blush from the lucky man and the glares from the girls."We're sharing. I respect that you're his first love and his first mate, but like hell I'm not going to take advantage of my relationship with my love" she declared. To emphasize her point she walked over to the blonde and made out with him, her pride swelling when she heard him moan.

"Naruto is member of two prestigious clans, and possesses ninja arts too valuable to be lost to this world. I always knew that he'd have to have many offspring, and wed as if he were under a Clan Restoration Act of sorts...I just never thought I'd have to give up my hold so quickly" Ryuzetsu sighed. "Oh well, it IS the very Dragon Champion himself, Naruto-sama" she said in an exaggerated voice. "He attracts too many girls as it is, and I know his fanbase is only going to expand...well, I'm okay with it as long as the girls truly love him and he loves them." she said, winking at Koyuki and giving Itsumi a knowing smirk.

"AHEM!" coughed a blushing Itsumi. "If you lovebirds are done," she began, untying a letter from the leg of a crow that was perched on her shoulder. "We have a job to do."

* * *

 **Omake: Jiraiya the Babysitter**

"WAAAH!"

"Awesome!"

"Daddy so cool!"

Naruto had gone out with his wives, leaving one old hermit to look after his grandchildren. "And so you see, your father was one of the most powerful ninja of all time!" he said, pausing the movie they were watching. It truly was one of his most beautiful creations, he called it Icha Icha: FanFic. Boy was he glad he recorded all of Naruto's events and stories, he became the world's first trillionaire off of it. "See him? That man is **CENSORED**. He tried to kill your father in **SPOILER** , when **LALALA I CAN'T HEAR YOU**."

" **Rasenshuriken!"** shouted Naruto from the screen, killing a large army of...white humanoids? Something like that.

"Jiraiya-jiji I wanna see tou-san and kaa-san fight together using Yoton" pouted a teenage girl with wavy auburn hair tied together in a high ponytail...and strangely well developed breasts.

"You got it Mai, I think I have it somewhere here...Naruto had quite the adventure in Kirigakure after he saved the Land of Snow (hint hint that's the next arc), lemme find it. Nope, Mokuton. Nope, that's him brushing his teeth. Nope. Ah! I think it's this chapter that they used lava release in!" he said, tapping on a scene that was labeled "Naruto and Mei's scorching hot battle." However, instead of a clash of jutsu, it was a clash of...well, genitals, as Naruto was furiously fucking Mei on the screen, causing the group of teenagers to blush, cringe, and/or gag.

Jiraiya thought his day couldn't get any worse. In a grand fuck-up, he just showed his grandchildren PORN. Of his godson/surrogate son. This was the absolute worst. Or so he thought. He heard someone clear his throat as he reluctantly turned to see Naruto and his wives back from a night out, cracking their fists and glaring at him.

 _'It's over'_ he thought, a dead and crazed/empty expression on his face. _'my life is over'_

* * *

 **And you know what else is over? This update. Like the omake described, we get to go to the land of water soon. Combination of a couple things, some changes, but it'll basically be wave and the civil war. And yep, this is where it gets harem-y. You didn't think Ryuzetsu would keep Naruto all to herself, right? And yes Koyuki is the wife for now, but that won't tie Naruto down just to snow. Don't worry, lots of action to come! I mean again, I just said that we're going to water country real soon. As in next chapter.**

 **Oh and to those who say a magical place where marriage is forced is too flamboyant and unrealistic...you're Naruto fans. Is anything there realistic? Exactly.**


	6. Chapter 6

And we're back with two chapters in a row, what's up folks? I'm frontloading by grinding out another chapter here cuz I've got midterms and I will be drowning in books of the boring variety, sooo ya. Haha. Thanks to all those that favorited, followed, and reviewed!

I don't own anything. I'm a uni student, you think I own stuff? I wish.

Some of your guesses and wishes in reviews have been surprisingly spot on with what I had already written in my drafts. Sheesh am I that predictable? Anyways, I've had the first couple dozen chapters thought out for a while now, but I do need some feedback from y'all. See, while I LOVE the romance and harem genre (romance, harem, action. Three best tags, especially when together)...but I also disapprove of MC-only-male-who-gets-it feel. That's just too blegh. So yep, the other guys will eventually get girls too. Do let me know who you want in the harem and don't want. Speak now or forever hold your piece, cuz as soon as a girl (for example, Karui) gets paired with a guy, be it Naruto or someone else, that will stay the case.

 **Anyways, on to the story!**

* * *

"...And so we're ..."

"Un."

"...when the rebel..."

"Yep"

"..the base, do not even think about -"

"Yes ma'am"

"... Naruto-kun, Naruto are you listening?"

"..."

"WAKE THE FUCK UP" screamed the girls in unison straight into his ears. Naruto, effectively shaken out of his reverie, glanced at the two sheepishly.

"Ehehe...mind running the mission by me one more time?" he asked, with a nervous grin.

So why was he so distracted? He was lost in his thoughts...really, really good thoughts.

* * *

 _ **~~~YOU GUESSED IT, FLASHBACK!~~~ (naughty, kids don't read)**_

* * *

"So...we're a couple now..." Koyuki giggled, her brilliant smile matching her pure white sun dress. Their chambers were dimly lit as they danced slowly to a smooth song. Where the music came from was the least of their concerns.

Naruto did a once-over twice, noticing her accentuated slender figure and perky breasts. He took a big gulp before speaking. "Now we may be wed, Koyu-koi,' he began, causing Koyuki to blush at her pet name. "but I'm also Ryuzetsu's, and she-"

"Oh she agreed to share, we girls have our little conferences when you're not around. We also know that eventually, you're going to fuck more and more girls. Hot, sexy women that would do _anything_ to please your manly cock." she growled, pushing him on his back as she began to grind against him.

"I wouldn'-t do- Mmmm" he moaned.

"Like we said, it would be unfair to other women who genuinely love you. And we know your heart is big enough for us. Mmm, and something else that's big seems to agree" she cooed, relishing the feel of his hardened rod through his slacks. She slipped his belt off, moving down on the bed to get easier access to his tool. She slapped her face with his cock, marveling at its sheer size compared to her head. It went from her chin to the very top of her head; she was almost worried that it wouldn't fit. But any fears she had were completely outweighed by her overwhelming lust. She was a complete version, but had heard enough about blowjobs to understand how it worked. In a leap of faith, she took his head into her mouth, gaining confidence as Naruto started to groan. She was surprised, however, when Naruto grabbed her head and began facefucking her. Her throat was getting sore, and she felt like gagging. But oh kami was she wet. Naruto pulled his dick out of her mouth and slapped his dick all over her face, smearing precum and saliva on her cheeks.

He ripped her dress off, and descended to her pussy, vigorously attacking her lips and folds with his long, coarse dragon tongue. She squealed at the sensation, her tongue hanging out of her mouth as Naruto slowly entered his digits into her cavern.

"AHH!" she gasped, startled by the sensation. "Mmm, yes, just like that, mmm lick me, fuck me, yes that's it" As he sped up his fingering, he circled his tongue around her clit teasingly before closing his lips around the sensitive bud, sucking on it while sporadically slamming his tongue into it. She came within a minute.

"Oh..oh honey, that was amazing." she panted, before she looked into his eyes. He made one thing clear with his look of raw lust - she was his to enjoy. She was his bitch. She flashbacked to when Ryuzetsu talked to her about having sex with Naruto. _'He has an uncanny ability of knowing exactly what your inner desires are, and makes love that exact way, only to the extreme. Just don't expect to walk the next day.'_ Boy was she right. She was a princess, pampered royalty. She had everything at her command, she was always in control. But now...she was the submissive bitch. And oh how it turned her on.

Koyuki was brought out of her thoughts as Naruto roughly grabbed her by the arms and pushed her further up the bed. His dominating demeanor did not outweigh his genuine care for her, as his look of concern apprehension pierced her eyes. Perhaps this was why it felt so good; she knew that no matter what, she was always safe in his arms. She gave him a loving gaze as she nodded, wincing in pain as Naruto slowly and steadily pushed his enormous cock deep into her, all the way to her womb. She gave a small cry as she wrapped her arms around him while he began to slowly pump in and out of her cunt.

She began to feel pleasure with a bit of pain, but what shocked her was that she actually liked it. "Unn yes, yes that's right baby, fuck me, FUCK ME HARD!" she screamed, as Naruto began to furiously pump in and out of her. She cried out in a mix of pleasure and painful pleasure. She was a masochist? "The fuck? Oh..Oh fuck, OH FUCK, OH FUUUCK ME YES" she belted as she came, squirting all over the sheets and his balls as her entire body convulsed.

At this, Naruto pulled out and roughly spun her around on all fours, grabbing her throat. "I wasn't done..." he growled hotly into her ear, before he rammed his dick hard into her, doggy style. He let go of her throat so he could stretch out his body, instead choosing to roughly grasp onto her long raven locks with a hand as he fucked her. "That's right, you're my bitch, princess. This huge cock is going to fuck you silly!"

Suddenly, Naruto grabbed Koyuki's ass, giving a gentle squeezing of her firm ass and a tentative tap. At this, he felt her pussy briefly clench onto his dick tightly, causing him to smirk. He smacked his hand on her cute butt with a resounding clap, causing her to squeal.

"MM! Yes I've been a naughty girl. I've been a bad, bad princess, and I need you to punish me. I need a real man to punish me" she grunted, bucking back towards him to make the impact even harder. He kept spanking her over and over, harder each time until she had her final orgasm of the night, her tight pussy convulsing, triggering Naruto's climax as he shot rope after rope of hot cum deep into her womb.

They both collapsed onto the bed, Naruto bringing his wife into his arms as he gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Wow" they both said at the same time, causing them to break into a fit of giggles.

"I love you, Naruto-kun" said Koyuki with a gentle smile.

"I'm going to be honest, I was a bit skeptical of this. What, with me loving Ryuzetsu and just being shared. But I can sincerely say that within just this short month, I've fell for you pretty hard. And it won't take very long for me to love you with all my heart" he said, before noting that she was sound asleep. He didn't know for sure if she heard all that he said, but the rapturous smile on her face told him all he needed to know.

* * *

 _ **~~~FLASHBACK OVER~~~**_

* * *

Itsumi sighed as she began to explain the mission again. "Long story short, we received word that the Kirigakure Rebellion has begun, and they would like our help. It's definitely a worthy cause; Yagura, the Mizukage, had suddenly decided that it was a great idea to start slaughtering everyone with a bloodline in Kiri. We're to find Zabuza, the Demon of the Mist, and travel with him to the rebel camp and await orders" she finished, swatting at the bugs trying to feast on her blood.

This was one of the reasons why foreigners hated doing work in the Land of Water. The humidity was a perfect breeding ground for insects, and ground was all muddy. They all hated it, but they made do. Besides, this was the border between the Land of Water and Fire, it would get way wetter soon, and NOT in the good way.

* * *

Meanwhile, four figures were also moving in that general direction, having received their first C-ranked mission at the insistence (or whining) of one Natsumi Uzuamki-Namikaze. Said young girl was a 5 ft 4 bombshell, well developed compared to the rest of the girls her age (though not as developed as Naruto), with perky breasts and a curvaceous figure. Her hair was a fiery red, that went down to her slim waist. Her teammate with an equally conspicuous color hair was Sakura, and she was...well, pretty normal. The only thing she had was an unhealthy obsession with the final teammate, Sasuke Uchiha. The last loyal member of Konoha's noble Uchiha Clan, he was one of the few wielders of a powerful doujutsu. This earned the pretty boy a lot of female attention, for varying reasons, though he always turned them down.

This was the dysfunctional team of one Kakashi Hatake, former ANBU captain of Konoha.

 _'Sigh...these damn brats. Back in my day...'_ he thought, reflecting on his past with Obito, Rin, and the Yondaime. _"Actually nevermind, we might have been worse.'_ he chuckled. For all the grief that he gives them, he was actually quite proud of them. Just earlier, he decided to fake his own death to test how his team would handle The Demon Brothers, chuunin level missing ninja from Kiri. They did surprisingly well, successfully incapacitating them without sustaining any casualties.

He was brought out of his reverie as he felt three enormous chakra signatures approach them. "Sasuke, Sakura, Natsumi! Find cover NOW! If I give you the signal, you run!" he shouted, as the three figures appeared in the clearing before him. He stared them down, drawing a kunai.

"Kakashi Hatake...The Copy Ninja of Konoha. It is truly an honor" came a deep voice from the middle figure. The three wore draconic masks with distinct capes. Coupled with the incredible power practically radiating off of them, the seasoned veteran put two and two together.

"The Heavenly Dragons...kami I never thought I'd have to face you. But I will NOT let you harm my students! **CHIDORI!** (Duh)"he screamed, charging at them with his signature jutsu ' _If I can just take down the leader...'_

Luck wasn't on his side as the Dragon Sage gathered his chakra to fight as well. " **Shakuton: Ryuu no Hoko! (** scorch release: draconic roar)" came from the blonde, as he released a powerful stream of flames from his mouth to engulf the copy nin. To the shock of the genin and amusement of the Heavenly Dragons, they only defeated a shadow clone.

Kakashi capitalized on this moment, appearing from below and shouting to his team "RUN! **Doton: Doryuuheki** (earth style: mud wall)" he shouted. _'At least I can buy time for their escape'_ he thought. Boy was he wrong.

To his great chagrin, his pupils jumped over the wall to enter the battle. The fools.

"We can't just leave you here sensei" said Natsumi with a determined look. Unbeknownst to her, Naruto smiled widely at this beneath his mask. He couldn't help but get emotional at finally seeing the girl he knew was his sister.

"How tough could they possibly be? I AM an Uchiha, after all" said Sasuki with a smirk. Itsumi saw this and decided to step in and end the fighting in a different way.

"My foolish little sibling, you are nowhere near our level" Itsumi glared as she intimidatingly took off her mask. Ryuzetsu looked on in pity; she knew how hard this must be for her. Itsumi had to keep up her image of hatred to push down the urge to glomp her sister. Naruto could definitely commiserate with that. "You are weak. You do not hate eno-umph!" she groaned, taken aback by the sudden hug from her sister. That was...surprising.

"Nee-chan!" Sasuki screamed, running to hug her older sister. "Onee-chan, I..I...*sniff* I'm so sorry" she said, sobbing into her sister's cloak. "I didn't know, I just found out last month...you didn't have to go through all of that alone" she cried.

Itsumi was shocked, and turned to the one man she knew would always be able to shed light on anything.

Naruto smiled at his sister-figure. "Your name's been cleared. All it took was a bunch of records, some favors, and one dead warhawk. And now today, you've been reunited with your sister. Now, did I happen to check in some favors to make sure they got a mission to wave while we were coming here so we could encounter them? Maaybe, I am all-powerful ya know" he joked. "Happy birthday, Itsumi-nee" he finished with a wink. No amount of strength could have prepared him for the impact that followed, as Itsumi rocketed towards him, leaving a pouting Sasuki.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I was always so worried what Danzo would do to her in my absence. I had always thought about killing him, but my reputation had already. But then. But you. He" she stuttered, completely overwhelmed by the gift that he gave her. Even she forgot it was her birthday, and yet he gave her life back. Gave her sister back. Speaking of Sasuki, she was now shyly tugging on Itsumi's sleeves to get her attention again.

"Onee-san...you gave up so much to protect me from that...that...but I..." she cried, causing the older Uchiha to turn back to her sister.

"Shh, it's okay. I did what was best for everyone. I wasn't about to let countless people die, including you. And just know this, missy. Tou-san and Kaa-san are still watching over us to this day, so I was never really lonely. And that also means that you need to get stronger, and make them proud, right?" she said, getting an enthusiastic blush and nod from her little sister.

"Please, nobody could ever be stronger than my Sasuke-kun!" shouted Sakura, causing the rest to sweatdrop.

"Who's the bubblegum bitch and why is she a ninja?" asked Ryuzetsu, her face getting to know her palm very well. One could practically SEE Kakshi's shame right now, knowing that Ryuzetsu was right.

Meanwhile, Itsumi was cracking up. "Ahahahahaha! Sasuke-kun! Come on my cute little imouto (little sister), you've got consistent and strong protection in Kakashi-taichou now. You don't need to pretend to be a girl anymore. Stop hiding behind your sharingan."

"Hai!" Sasuki said, undoing her Sharingan-induced henge, shocking the crowd (except for Kakashi and Itsumi since they have the doujutsu too) as "Sasuke" was replaced with a beautiful teenage girl, with round, perky breasts and long raven hair put up in a ponytail.

"Sasuke is...a female...Sasu..." muttered a lightheaded Sakura, as she fainted. Poor girl.

"That's my little sis" she said with a cheer. "Besides, I can only have one little bro to worry about, the rascal!"

"Itsumi-nee, stop it" whined Naruto.

"Little brother? I thought it was just us, nee-chan?" asked Sasuki, confused as hell.

"Oh I'm not related by blood, just by bond" said the blonde, smiling at his sister figure, who smiled back while internally sobbing _'Can't we be bonded some other way? Grrr'_

"...which reminds me, Dragon-sage-san...I hope I'm not being rude, but...you feel so...familiar." Kakashi said. The sage decided to finally come clean as he glanced at his sister. He knew that he couldn't hide from the world forever, and he was now strong enough to take any consequence. He slowly took off his mask, much to the shock of his companions. But nobody was shocked more than the Copy Nin.

"*sniff*..Hi there...Inu-San." said Naruto, causing Kakashi's to go pale, his visible eye widening. His expression turned to one of elation before it immediately became crushed again as he dropped to all fours in a bowing position.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." he said, crying. Those that knew Kakashi to be a lazy and emotionless bum had to pinch themselves at his sudden change in behavior. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" he said, the tears soaking his mask causing his voice to be muddled as he kept apologizing, his forehead protector never leaving the ground.

Meanwhile, a certain redhead was also downcast, but for a different reason. "I wish I still had my brother..." she said to herself, as she looked at Sasuke..no, Sasuki and her sister. She had spent the majority of her life on the run with her surrogate mother, completely ignorant of the fact that she even had a brother. Then they returned to Konoha, only to find out he was killed...She was brought out of her gloom when she felt arms around her, causing her to squeak and look up to see the unmasked Naruto hugging her. Despite herself, she began to blush uncontrollably, seeing how hot he was and feeling his defined muscles pushing against her - NO! Bad Natsummi.

Still hugging his older sister, Naruto chuckled. "Kakashi, please get up. I don't blame you. In fact, you were one of the handfuls of people that actually cared and tried. So please, don't disgrace yourself by doing such a thing." he said, watching the masked ninja get up and wipe his tears away. "Good, no-OW! Hey, what was that for!?" he asked, having been roughly pushed away by Natsumi.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! You fucking hugged me out of nowhere, you CREEP! I should ask you the same thing!" said a blushing and furious uzumaki. _'Ah, how this reminds me of Kushina-san and Minato-sensei'_ Kakashi chuckled, before he spoke.

"Did you even ask him for his name? You might be more surprised than you'd think." he offered.

"Alright fine, what's your name?" she asked with a glare and a huff.

"...Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze" said the blonde with a soft smile as his sister's eyes widened for like the billionth time that day. "Hi nee-san."

* * *

Natsumi kept shyly glancing at her brother as the group continued walking towards Wave Country. She blushed as she thought of how she nearly fainted when her brother revealed his identity, only for him to catch her in his arms. At some point, Sakura had woken up and they all decided to move on to their objective's destination. In the meantime, the groups traded small talk. Itsumi caught up with her little sister, while Kakashi and Naruto were talking about jutsu and their lives up until this point.

"So...the little prankster brat I once had to shelter from civilians is now a living legend. It's like they say...kids do grow up too fast" Kakashi said wistfully.

This made Naruto smile pridefully "Haha let's just say I had great teachers. I also had a lot of help and luck."

"I'll say. You're one of the most powerful ninja in history...oh, and uh...sorry for attacking you guys. Ehehe" said Kakashi with an apologetic look.

"Um...Naruto..." said Natsumi, gaining his attention. "Now that we've been...um..reunited...would you be willing to come with me back to Konoha? Tsunade is amazing, but it gets a bit lonely at times.

"That's a good point, gaki. There are a lot of people that were completely devastated by losing you. I know it was rough" Kakshi said, wincing at the horrors he witnessed. _'if only I was stronger back then...'_ "But don't you think it's unfair to all the people back home that would love to see you alive and well?"

"Like hell my little brother's going back to the hellhole that is Konoha" Itsumi warned, causing Sasuki to frown, knowing how tough her sister's life must have been. Kakashi frowned as well, but for a different reason. He sensed a storm brewing, a storm in the form of a catfight. He instinctively brought out the notepad, thinking that Jiraiya would need this later on.

"I'm his real sister" Natsumi spat, bitterly. "You're not part of our family, and should stay out of it. I just found out my brother's alive, and he is going to come back to Konoha with me!" she said, not backing down.

Itsumi was always analytical, methodical, and cool-headed. She never acted on a whim. Until now, that is. She walked towards the dragon sage and turned to the female Uzumaki with a smug look as she spoke, "Good point, he's not my little brother anymore" she said, earning a hurt look from Naruto. His look only turned into shock as she grabbed his face and kissed him deeply.

Everyone else was floored, except for Ryuzetsu and Natsumi. The former smiled, knowing that the girl who loved him for so long finally got what she wanted - needed. The latter...oh she was _pissed_.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" screamed the fiery redhead, furious that her Naru - err...her brother had his face sucked by this whore.

"Oh honey, your brother isn't a virgin" Ryuzetsu couldn't suppress her amusement as she gave out a hearty chuckle, breaking the news to Naruto's sister as bluntly as possible. "He's my boyfriend, and he's also married" she finished, gaining looks of questioning from the group. Sakura started cussing at Naruto, calling him a dirty player. Sasuki gave a questioning look to her sister, wondering why she went for someone who was most definitely taken. Kakashi, he just clasped Naruto's hands, crying anime tears while saying how proud he was of his little rascal.

However, for the two that just sucked face in public, it was nothing but awkward. Naruto decided to break the silence.

"Itsumi-nee...no, Itsumi-chan. You...like me like that?" he asked, wide-eyed and breathless.

Itsumi's face was on fire. Did she REALLY just do that? Her?! There was no going back, it was do or die now. She gulped, "H-hai Naruto..I..." she muttered, trailing off to a whisper towards the end.

"What was that?" the blonde questioned, cupping his ear to hear her better?

"I SAID I LOVE YOU, NARUTO!" she screamed, before going bug-eyed as the color drained from her face. "I'm so sorry otouto, I know I shouldn't have thse but I -mmmph" she was silenced as Naruto claimed her lips in a passionate kiss, gaining the same reactions from the crowd once again.

"I've always been attracted to you, Itsumi-nee" Naruto confessed. "It's just that...I don't know, I always thought that since you saw me as a brotherly figure that it was sort of..off-limits of sorts."

This caused a noticeable shift in Itsumi as she suddenly gained a very confident, seductive personality. "Well then let me show you how I've been thinking of you for the past year" she cooed, pushing Naruto down with his back to the dirt as she began to make out with him on the ground, much to the enjoyment of Kakashi and Ryuzetsu, embarrassment of Sasuki and Sakura, and fury of Natsumi.

 _'I'M his REAL older sister...I'm the one that should get to be close to him...'_ growled Natsumi deep in her rage-filled heart. This did not go unnoticed by Ryuzetsu, as she decided to intervene before things got out of hand.

"Oi lovebirds, I'm happy for you and all but you can get a room later. We're all on a mission, remember? Plus you're corrupting the kids, including both of your siblings" she scolded, the newfound couple at least having the decency to seem embarrassed.

"Aye," Kakashi agreed. "Tazuna-san is expecting us at his house very soon" (AN: Yep. I mean if I was Tazuna, would I be walking all around to get TO Konoha for the protection or would I send for them and hide? Sooo).

They were about to take to the treetops, but Naruto suddenly paused in thought as if he was reading a book, causing the group to halt.

His companions could only stare at him as he zoned out, only to grow into a furious rage. Naruto wasn't going to deal with this at all, he wasted no time in channeling his chakra. " **Hiraishin!"**

* * *

Itsumi and Ryuzetsu had a feeling of where he went, and they too left with the famous jutsu, but not before marking their location with the seal so that they could get back. They flashed to the Kazahana Castle to see dead bodies all over the floor, with a crying Koyuki in Naruto's embrace.

"What happened?" asked the Uchiha.

Naruto ran a hand through his hair, answering her question without turning away from his wife "Some high-level ninja thought it would be great if they could kidnap my wife for ransom. One of my clones I left here was smart enough to dispel itself, which let me know what was going on. They weren't any threat, but this just set a precedent. One I will not allow to evolve into frequent assassination attempts." he growled.

"I'm s-sorry my husband, I..."

"Ssshh" he said, planting kisses on her forehead as he stroked her hair. "It's not your fault. But I do worry about your safety." It was then that a thought struck Naruto, as he turned to his teammates. "How do you girls feel about making this our new base? Koyu-Koi will be safe, this place is nice, you girls can bond, it's a win-win-win situation" he proposed, feeling ecstatic that his precious people would be together and safe.

"Hmm I don't know about tha-OW! Itsumi!" Ryuzetsu whined, nursing the bump on her head courtesy of the Uchiha's fist.

"Ryuzetsu was joking. We'd love to go through with that plan...but it'd take time, and we'd still be leaving the princess vulnerable..." rationalized Itsumi.

Naruto ran his fingers through his hair. Why couldn't life just be simpler for him? He pondered for a moment, testing his chakra to see if his idea will hold some validity. "It seems like I'm mostly recovered. I'll be fighting alongside Zabuza, our client, and a freakin army. As much as I hate to lose your company, I think the best option for me is to finish this mission solo, while you guys carry out the transfer and protect her" he finished, noting the disappointment on their faces as they reluctantly agreed. They knew it was the only way...but it didn't mean that they liked it.

It was Koyuki that broke the tension. "Now now, you're not trying to get rid of all of us so that you can run off with some women, right?" Koyuki challenged, though it was clear that she was teasing.

"Just remember, any girl who wants you has to go through us first" said a restored Ryuzetsu, catching on.

Itsumi simply blushed as she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, wishing him a safe journey. "I'll be waiting for you to take me, love" she said, grabbing his cock through his shorts as she shoved her tongue down his throat. She relished in his dazed look as she winked and sauntered back to the other girls.

Naruto quickly regained his composure then made three clones, one going to each girl, as Koyuki gave Itsumi a small smile of understanding and acceptance. He had the three clones embrace his loves with a kiss to make the departure less painful, as he disappeared in a stormy vortex. _'I'll see you soon, my loves'_

* * *

Naruto flashed back to Team 7 with style. However, as soon as he materialized, his ninja senses kicked in as he flashed to a nearby tree with a maelstrom shunshin, narrowly avoiding two water dragons courtesy of Kakashi and...yep. Yep, there he is.

He gave a deep sigh as he molded his chakra. **"Jiton: Ketsugou Mukei** (magnet release: intangible prison)!" came from Naruto, as the two jounin-level combatants suddenly found themselves being pulled to the ground. "Did I miss something while I was away?" asked Naruto, making his presence known to the battlefield. "You two, Mr. Cyclops and Shirtless, stop fighting, you're both pretty."

"What is this jutsu?" asked Kakashi, struggling to push himself up from the dirt.

"It's one of my favorite field spells, it alters the chemical properties of the weapons you use as well as the terrain in the combat zone, resulting in an incredible magnetic force pulling you down to the earth, rendering yourself immobile, unless you have no weapons are armor plating. I first used it wh-UMPH" Naruto groaned, as his explanation was cut off by a flying body _'WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN?!'_ he thought, crying anime tears.

"Naruto-senpai!" screamed a masked hunter-nin who flashed towards the blonde hero. This shocked the four Konoha-nin, as none of them even noticed the ninja's presence.

Said young adult sighed, his mask-less face looking at the Demon of the Mist with an amused expression. "Oi Sensei, long time no see. Nice eyebrows, get them done at the salon?" he challenged, causing a twitch to make itself known in Zabuza's face. An eyebrow-less twitch, mind you.

"...brat..." he began, sheathing his **Kubikiribocho.** "Shut the fuck up."

* * *

 **Welp, there goes that. Lots of stuff jam packed in here I know, but I wanted to set this up to quickly go to the civil war arc. Things will start getting slower and more detailed around this point, with a lot more character development, dialogue imagery, blah blah. Oh, and Mei. God I love Mei.**

 **Aite, exams soon, Ima be studying for the next couple weeks. Pce y'all.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, it's me! Been a while, I know, and I'm sorry about that. I'm studying to go to medical school, and it's been taking up my life, really. Every test matters, and aside from my doses of naruto I've been pretty booked ahaha. I have a life too, ya know :P But here I am, with an update. Sorry it took so long.

Oh, I'll be editing the chapters btw, so updates will show but there won't be chapters...so many mistakes to fix, sorry about that! **Also** , is the formatting bad for any of y'all? If so, let me know what needs to be fixed. Having a bit of trouble with the interface here.

 **One big question for y'all** , would you be interested in some " ** _short story_** " chapters interspersed between the plot? Like their own standalone chapters that flash back in Naruto's life...sort of like informative filler like the life of Kakashi in the actual series, but instead like missions with Naruto and relationship stuff. Idk, if you feel strongly in any direction leave a review or send a PM. Anyways, thanks to all you readers and here's the chapter! Tis a boring one, lots of necessary plot driving, but I tried to include some fun here and there. Mostly info tho :(. **ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

"...brat…" he began, sheathing his Kubikiribocho. "Shut the fuck up."

The blonde turned his attention to the young, masked girl in his arms that just joined the party. "Hello Haku-chan, how are you doing, Snowflake?" he asked, ruffling her hair with an amiable grin, using the old nickname he first gave to his friend. Unknown to him, this particular snowflake was on her way to melting, as she thanked kami that her mask hid her blush. _'He remembers!'_

Off to the side, Zabuza's ire reached a tipping point and he screamed, "OI BRAT DON'T IGNORE YOUR OLD SENSEI YOU UNGRATEFUL PIECE OF SHIT, I'LL TEAR YOU TO-"

" **Jiton: Ketsugou Mukei (magnet release: intangible prison)** " responded Naruto, activating the same jutsu again, effectively shutting the swordsman up as he fell to the ground.

"Ano….I hate to interrupt..but would you mind filling your ol' surrogate brother in?" asked an exhausted Kakashi with a tired eyesmile. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, but how do you even know Zabuza, Naruto?"

"Hahaha, right well I guess that could be confusing…..he was the one who taught me kenjutsu. Apparently my mom had a run-in with them in the past, and I met Zabuza-sensei and Haku-chan here on a reconnaissance mission I had with Itsumi-chan" he explained.

"U-um...N...Naruto-k-kun…" started a shy Satsuki, extremely impressed at the power he held as such a young man. A young, fine, man with abs she just wants to….AHEM. Adopting mannerisms similar to that of our favorite Hyuga, she lowered her gaze before continuing, "where has my sister gone?"

Naruto looked at her with a sympathetic smile. "She's taking care of some very important business alongside the other Heavenly Dragon you met earlier. I will be continuing our initial mission objective on my own. Fortunately, we happen to be headed in the same direction as Team Seven, so we will accompany you to Wave. Zabuza-sensei and Haku-chan will no longer be adversaries, so after Haku-chan heals you up you should be set for this mission, Inu-nii-san."

An exhausted Zabuza gave him a questioning look. "Wait what I haven't heard anything about this, what do you mea-"

"EEEEEK! A MISSION WITH NARUTO-SENPAI!" gushed Haku, now clutching onto Naruto's arm much to Natsumi's ire.

Chuckling, Naruto detached himself from the ice user before stretching out his arms. "I'll tell you two when we're alone, away from prying ears" he said, giving a nod to Kakashi, hoping that he would understand. "Now, you all are either exhausted or too inexperienced, so I'm going to pick up the pace for you. **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" He quickly picked up everyone in a princess cary, which yielded varying reactions.

There was Sakura, being the normal annoying bit- I mean banshee that she is.

Zabuza and Kakashi shared the same, mortified, ashamed thought. They were some of the deadliest men. Being carried like a princess. By someone who was SUPPOSED to be their underling. Who was half their age. Many manly tears were shed later that night.

Meanwhile, the young maidens in love were blushing up a storm. Natsumi was faring a bit better, acting flustered and annoyed at her brother to cover up the intense, embarrassing pleasure she got from it. Satsuki…..she passed out, Hinata-style the second she was in his arms. Haku's mask was still on, and thankfully so. She was currently drooling, her body flushed as she leaned into him to push her budding breasts into his muscular frame. She took the advantage of wearing such a loose, covering garb, and secretly brought a hand to covertly play with her extremely needy pussy - an activity she only recently discovered. She had hidden from her father (who's thankfully a deep sleeper) to masturbate to the thought of Naruto many a night, and the closet pervert that is Haku couldn't help but succumb to the desires her love brought to her.

Having arrived in Wave Country, they met Tazuna and his family and while the kids settled down, Kakashi came to talk to his long-lost surrogate brother. "So Naruto, since when did you know your father's jutsu?" Kakashi questioned, gaining intrigued looks from the genin who were unpacking nearby. Natsumi still couldn't believe her brother was alive, Sasuki couldn't believe there was ANOTHER heir to the Yondaime...and that he was in a romantic relationship with her older sister. And Sakura's mind was still reeling about Sasuke, or should I say Sasuki, being a girl.

"Oh you know, I dabble here and there" Naruto winked. "Plus my chakra reserves let me hasten the training of techniques with the Kage Bunshin."

"You've come a long way from your brief year of the academy" the scarecrow chuckled, turning back to his perverted giggling as he gazed upon the holy words of Icha Icha. He knew the blonde was hiding something, but chose to let it be. After all, what were shinobi without their secrets?

"What can I say, I'm just that awesome!" he replied with a megawatt grin. _'I should thank Kami that the kage bunshin trick is somewhat believable, given my reserves. Heh, they don't know the half of it'_

* * *

 _ **~~~FLASHBACK~~~ Details about Naruto's training and power, you can skip if you want**_

* * *

"Eeeeeeeeh, why can't Ryuu-chan come on our field trip?" Asked a blonde, riding on the back of the dragon boss, Rumi. It took him quite a while to get used to flying, but now he took to it like a fish to water...or rather, a dragon to the skies.

"Because this is not simply a field trip. We are going to a very special place, my child. Brace yourself for landing" she huffed, landing with a graceful thud before shaking her companion off.

"So Rumi-Chan, what will I be learning?" asked Naruto, his bright cerulean eyes reflecting his eagerness to learn. The towering dragon had to admit that the boy was…cute. Almost like a pet dog. His eyes were looking all around him, soaking up the vast mountain range of a world they called home. Spinning around rapidly, he registered that they were on a high, round plateau with bridges on all sides, each with different symbols. He identified them as the five main elements, making him believe that the different paths led to environments specific to fire, earth, and so on. Sort of like a Draconic Elemental Nations, he mused with a cheery smile, proud of his deduction.

"Welcome to the **Mountain of Harmony** , a place of pilgrimage for the dragon race. It is a place of enlightenment and training of the **Draconic Arts** , the magic that has solidified our race as divine fighters." Rumi breathed, breaking Naruto out of his observations.

"Your kind know this as a sage region, similar to _Mount Myoboku_ for the Toad Sage, _Shikkotsu Forest_ of the Slug Sage, and _Ryuchi Cave_ of the Snake Clan, though our intelligence claims that they have yet to accept someone for their arts. Do not be surprised child. Though we have secluded ourselves from your world, and have become myths and legends of stories, we do our research to keep our knowledge up to date" she finished with a grin.

An awe-struck Naruto suddenly gulped as the significance of this place dawned upon him. Shaking his head, he tried to connect the dots to himself. "So Rumi-chan, since you mentioned before that I'm the only dragon summoner, does that mean I get to be some sage person and learn some super-awesome powers!?" he asked excitedly.

"HAHAHA" roared the great dragon, covering her hysterical face with a wing. "Yes, young one. But first Naruto, I must ask if you're familiar with what we call 'Kekkei Genkai' in your world."

"Of course! I'm not an idiot!" Naruto huffed. "It's that thing that Itsumi-nee has that gives her the Sharingan, right?" he concluded with a proud smile that caused the dragon to sweatdrop.

"While you're not wrong, kekkei genkai encompass far more than doujutsu – those fancy eyes you know of. They are variations in a person's genes, mutations, that cause for a certain nature release or ability to surface. These are often heritable, and more relevant to your training than you believe" began the majestic beast before him. "And before you get your brain too confused, I'll just tell you. You have a kekkei genkai" she revealed, causing his breath to hitch, his wide eyes staring in disbelief. "Believe it or not, your mother's clan: the Uzumaki, had one of the most fearsome bloodlines in history. It was so powerful, that even though it was a recessive trait unique to the main family, the two biggest villages at the time, Kumogakure and Kirigakure, waged war on your small homeland, wiping them out. Though that's not to say they didn't hold their own. However, they were facing a bleak future due to the sheer difference in number, and believed that even with our help, they couldn't deal with 50,000 ninja. Due to the overwhelming odds, the Uzumaki clan decided against calling upon us, deciding to sacrifice themselves in order to keep knowledge of us and their treasured scrolls lost in the annals of history. This is why dragons remain myths, for we have shown ourselves to a very select few."

Naruto's brain was all but fried as he took in the knowledge he was once so desperate for. Knowledge of his family, his mother...himself. Fighting back a lone tear, he cleared his throat to ask the burning question on his mind. "...what is it?" he began. "What ability could possibly so powerful that it caused my family's death. That caused me to be alone…." he muttered.

With a sigh, Rumi turned to look over the mountains that they would be training on.

"Naruto-kun. Your family's downfall was caused by the jealousy and cowardice of others, and the honor and power of your people. Your gift is a blessing, and don't you ever forget that. The ability you have, **Soul of Harmony** was named after this very place. It allows you to manipulate every element to a heigtened degree, allowing you to combine them to form any nature transformation. Tell me child, why do you think we choose to train our race here, instead of the intense, elemental terrains these bridges lead to? Is it not plain?"

"...hmmmm…..Harmony, eh? Hm….because there's a balance of all the elements here? I mean all of them lead here, but...that can't be right, there's like nothing here. Aaaaagh I can't take it anymore, what is it?!" screamed the frustrated blonde, squinting his eyes and pouting in confusion.

The ancient dragon was actually stunned at how close he had gotten, without even realizing it. Shaking her head with an amused smile, she morphed into her human form, a gorgeous 5'10" model-esque woman that looked no older than 20. She wore an elegant, white dress that showed off some of her considerable cleavage, and stopped slightly past her round rear. Running a hand through her long, silky blue hair, she walked over to a nearby shrine, forming some handsigns. Revelling slightly in Naruto's awed stare, she continued.

"Close, but not quite, Naruto-kun. Most shinobi would want to train and specialize in their natural affinity. Most of the Uzumaki clan specialized in Suiton, and thus trained in the whirlpools of Uzushiogakure. However, as the heir to the clan and sage of the dragons, you are gifted with every affinity. This you learned from the ruins when your other sensei gave you the chakra paper" she chuckled, seeing the look of concentration on the boy's face was...cute. Yes, cute..like a puppy, she repeated to herself. Yes, like a pet. Nothing more, definitely not THAT kind of cute. "Anyway...the question remains. Why here? Put simply, it is where all elements meet together in Harmony, as the name of your kekkei genkai and this sacred place describe. This shrine possess five elemental gems that will glow bright when you have achieved mastery over each element. The Earth of this mountain, representing your strength. The Wind of the sky we stand high in, symbolizing your potential. The Water and Electricity that flow between your body and your mind, showing the fluid yet quick reactions you will develop - your instincts. And finally, the Fire that burns deep within your heart - your unwavering (AN: had to, I have no regrets) will. In order to develop your more complex nature transformations like Lava and Ice you must first master each element. I hope you're ready."

Naruto did not like the sadistic gleam in her eyes. He didn't like it one bit.

* * *

 _ **~BORING INFO IS OVER~**_

* * *

Naruto was broken out of his reverie by a certain banshee when she finally registered what Kakashi had said.

"Naruto-san went to the academy?" questioned the bubblegum bitch, not recognizing his face at all. How one forgets the only whiskered face in the Elemental Nations is beyond me. Then again, a lot about Sakura is disturbing.

"Of course!" he announced, turning to the two genin. "Though I was only there for a year until my...ahem...anyways, I was the deadlast" he finished with a wink.

"DOBE/YOU?!" exclaimed the now enlightened duo. It was then a realization hit both of them. Sakura remembered the boy that always crushed on her, and her "genius" mind began churning in a futile attempt to solve the riddle of Naruto. He died! He was supposed to have been killed, that's why the Hokage had him labeled as a hero of Konoha when he revealed the truth to the village, and imprisoned all of his attackers.

Sasuki was doing much worse, as her heartbeat went into overload.

"Y-you...we, k-kissed..wha..I..how are you going to take responsibility if you're with Nee-san?!" asked a frustratingly cute Sasuki, twiddling her fingers and looking down to hide her burning face.

Naruto shared a look of amusement with the cyclops ninja before he turned to a laughing Zabuza and an annoyed Haku. "We're leaving for Kiri now. I was told you'd know who Mei, Ao, and Ameyuri Ringo are, Zabuza-sensei."

"Mei?" the Demon of the Bloody Mist exclaimed in shock. "HAHA so it's finally begun, eh?

"Hai...we're to leave immediately. Fortunately, Mei provided us with some useful things beforehand, which allows me to use my own version of my old man's move" he began to weave hand signs, something he normally doesn't need to do. Zabuza knew this, and wondered how much chakra it was taking.

"Naruto, wait!" Kakshi grabbed his shoulder, before looking at him square in the eyes. "Hokage-sama will want to know about this in my report. Remember what I said...people miss you, many were devastated when you died. But I understand if you don't want to return to that hellhole….even though it would be treason to lie, I'd be willing to face the possible consequences as your brother...I failed you enough" he finished, a lone tear escaping his normal eye. "What will you have me do?"

Naruto gave him a warm smile, before turning to address the Konoha nin. "Hokage-jiji already knows, he has for years. It was simply a SSS-ranked secret. But this run in with you four has shown me that it's finally time to come out of the woodwork. Feel free to talk with him about it, I'll send a message to him confirming it. Satsuki, Natsumi….Itsumi-chan and I will visit Konoha soon, and given the plans I have in store, it might be sooner than you think" he winked, before going to hug his sister again. Unknown to the others, he put a small necklace into her ninja pouch, whispering into her ear. "If you ever need me for ANYTHING, put your chakra into the necklace I just gave you, and think about a message to me. I'll come running, and I will always protect you, my precious little imouto."

Natsumi blushed a bright red before passing out, one stray thought passing through her mind at the end. _'Eh? Imouto? But I'm...the older...one...'_

* * *

After bidding farewell to Team Seven plus an unconscious, smiling Natsumi, the remaining trio moved to a dense part of a nearby forest.

"Alright you two, hold onto me tight. This'll be a rough ride the first time. **Hiraishin no Jutsu!** "

Naruto's legendary sensory abilities allowed him to augment his father's signature jutsu. Having received a sample of Mei's Chakra signature from her initial request scroll, he was able to locate her and use it as a beacon. This allowed him to tag an assured chakra source, rather than having to be present or have kunai present. It was the pinnacle of shinobi technique.

Unfortunately, there are downsides to every jutsu. This was made obvious as the group was transported into a large bathing room, a very naked Mei and Ameyuri Ringo staring back at them.

They quickly made a move to cover themselves, but it was too late, as the Demon of the Hidden Mist was sent flying back with a nosebleed.

"Z-Zabuza...Zabuza-kun?!" exclaimed Ameyuri, rushing to his side in concern.

Zabuza groaned, as he sat up with his fellow swordsman's help. "Y-yo, Yuri-Chan….How've you been?" he said with a sheepish grin.

"How have I been…" she began, her hair covering her eyes in the classic anime style. You know, the #omgyoufuuuuuckedbroyourtsunderegirlgonnawrecku way. "That's a good question. I mean it's not like you'd easily know that if you sent a letter to your GIRLFRIEND once in awhile, ne Zabuza-KUN?!" she finished with a sickening smile, as she dragged the screaming man out the door. "Permission to leave, Mei-sama?" she asked without looking back.

"Permission granted" replied the calm, confident auburn-haired woman. Now comfortable with the situation, she adjusted the sparse silk robe she wore around her abode. Sauntering over to Naruto, she removed his Draconian Masked before cooing in delight. "I'm so happy you're working with us Naruto-sama" she purred, licking his sensitive whiskers, causing him to unconsciously moan in extreme pleasure.

Naruto, however, had enough. "Excuse me, Terumi-sama. As your client I've been very polite and tolerant, but please do not do that" he said as he glared, having pushed her away a bit by her shoulders.

Unfortunately for him, Mei liked what she saw very, very much. And she was a very forward, dominating, and persistent woman. She knew she would have him eventually, perhaps not even as an intimate lover but she would have him nonetheless. "Ara? Then what's with this beautiful thing?" she whispered to him, breaking his grasp and grabbing his blatant erection. This caused Haku's face to redden both with unhidden arousal and righteous fury towards her superior.

Naruto was mentally cursing his sensitive whiskers and passive nature. He had let this go on too long, and he was not about to break his girls' trust. "I'm sorry Mei, but if you continue these unnecessary actions, I will have to retract my services. I am married, and am not looking for new relationships."

Mei narrowed her eyes. She never showed interest in men, ever, but she knew that she was a goddess to her followers. How DARE he reject her?! Huffing in annoyance, she put on a professional demeanor before apologizing and excusing herself to go blow off some steam elsewhere before the war meeting. However, another girl took this far worse.

"Y..you're married?" came a broken voice, as she grasped Naruto's shirt tightly, her teary eyes contorted in pain and heartbreak...giving a desperate look to the love of her life as she asked the words that were like daggers to her heart. A confused and shocked Naruto could only nod.

And she broke.

* * *

 **Well that was fun. Team 7 is on their way to fame, Konoha will learn of Naruto's current status...what will that spell for Naruto and the girls? Hinata, Ayame, they'll all discover that Naruto was indeed alive all this time. I wonder what'll happen, I really do...hm.**

 **And lol Pervert Haku. Beautiful, teenage girl discovering her sexuality. And so madly in love with our protagonist. Poor girl, having her heart broken so quickly.**

 **Well, sorry for the informative chapter, it's a bit dry and boring but necessary to progress the plot. There'll be fighting next time I promise.**


End file.
